


Capes

by Team_Alpha_Wolf_Squadron



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Alpha_Wolf_Squadron/pseuds/Team_Alpha_Wolf_Squadron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon meets Tim when he saves his life, at least that's the story they told Clark. When Clark meets the rest of Tim's family he's starting to realise that his gut feeling of mistrust was probably well placed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bre/gifts).



> Prompt from this image:  
> http://picslist.com/image/superbat/steampunk_____/77085515191  
> It might not be Steampunk but the picture definitely helped inspire this work.

There was something off about Kon's new friend. Despite the fact that he had met the boy in Gotham of all places and he happened to know about their secret identities there was still something off about him. He looked normal enough coming from a place so decrepit most people had moved. His hair was slicked in a style Clark didn't even know still existed among the young kids. Face handsome with only a slight hint of baby fat. All in all Tim looked like any seventeen year old kid. Apart from his eyes. Shrewd and calculating it was no wonder Kon couldn't keep his identity from the boy.

"Thank you for dinner Mr Kent," He was polite too. No accent seeping through his RP which made it that much harder for Clark to place what was odd.

"It was no problem. I'm just glad Kon made a new friend," The teen had even sworn not to tell about their identities. He was practically an ideal friend for Kon. One of the not superhero variety.

"Urgh, he makes it sound like I'm seven," Kon shared a withered look with Tim "He lets me fight crime yet when it comes to ordinary matters it's like I'm still a kid."

"You are still a kid," Clark pointed out "Only four years old by my estimation." Kon rolled his eyes as Tim chuckled politely.

"See. I bet your dad doesn't treat you like this," Clark perked up. Anything new about Tim was interesting.

"Worse," Tim grimaced slightly "He means well and I see where he's coming from but he's still overprotective. I had to sneak out to visit you here."

"You mean he doesn't know you're here?" Clark had visions of cops swarming the place. It would just be his luck not to be put away for vigilantism but kidnapping of some kid Kon brought over for dinner.

"He does," Tim reassured "He just had trouble letting me go so I saved him the hassle."

"Badass," Kon muttered.

"So long as he knows you're here," Clark said weakly and went to throw away their take out box.

For most of the evening Tim had been helping Kon with his homework. Clark had butted in that Kon needed to learn to do it himself but Tim had insisted. From that Clark had learnt that Tim was quite smart. He had barked out answers as fast as Kon ate pizza and pretty soon they were done and moving onto the games Kon had accumulated.

Right now it was a stand-off in Mario cart. Tim had just looped over Kon's car when the door went. Leaving them to their shouting match Clark opened the door to find another teen on the other side.

"Tim here?" Clark felt himself nodding.

"Is he mad?" He jumped a foot in the air. Not hearing Tim move it was a surprise to see him standing so close. Even more when he saw Kon double take where Tim had been sitting to his new position by the door.

"What do you think?" What could only be Tim's brother drawled. Slick black hair that escaped in two strands on his forehead he looked just as elegant as Tim. With this teen though there was no denying that there was something dangerous about him.

Tim turned to Kon on the couch "I have to go. It was nice coming here," To Clark "Thank you for letting me stay over."

"You're welcome," Clark heard himself say and then they were gone.

For three hours after Tim left Clark was subjected to drawn out whining and pouting from Kon. 'Why couldn't you have offered to let him stay the night?' 'Do you honestly hate me that much?' 'Why don't you like any of my friends?'

Clark answered each question as best he could. No, he didn't hate all of Kon's friends. Just maybe this one. He didn't feel right around the boy and having Kon spend time alone with him without Clark there made him feel a bit overprotective.

Finally Kon let the subject lie. If only because Tim had texted him and he was too busy replying to do otherwise. He stayed up a few hours longer if only to make sure Kon didn't spend all night up talking to Tim. He knew it was cruel but experience had taught him that it was the only way to receive one well rested Kryptonian so he took Kon's phone off him when midnight came. He wasn't surprised when the first thing Kon did as he woke was sneak into Clark's room and steal his phone back.

The mystery of Tim's oddness plagued him all day at work. Kon had pouted all morning when Tim didn't reply to him. Clark thought this was maybe good news. Perhaps their friendship would be short lived. That all changed when he walked through the door at nine with take out and found the boy back in his living room.

"Kon said it was alright," Clark just nodded and set the take away on the bench. "He went to go save some child from a rapist. He said he wouldn't be long."

"No, no. You're always welcome here," the words tasted bitter in his mouth. Really he had nothing to fear. Kon was invulnerable, there was no way this boy could hurt him. Then again, Gotham had an unusual amount of Kryptonite stored in its streets... "I got Chinese, just help yourself."

For the second night that week Tim and Kon played games and acted like any normal teenager would. Then at eleven the door went and once again Tim's brother was glaring his way into Clark's apartment. Nothing was said between the two boys this evening except pointed glares at each other. With the promise of talking tomorrow Tim was gone and Clark endured almost the same night as the one before with Kon.

"He thinks you don't like him," Kon accused.

"When did he say that?" Clark challenged.

Kon faltered "He didn't have to. Why else would he have his brother come and 'get him'."

"Maybe because it's late and he needs to go home. Kon not everyone can do what you want them to," That had the teen slamming into his room and holing himself there the rest of the night. Sometimes he wondered if it would have been better to keep Kon at the farm for a couple more years. Ma and Pa always knew the right thing to say.

The next morning Clark stumbled into the kitchen to see Kon pouting over his phone again. It seemed his anger at Clark hadn't dissipated during the night since the look he sent him was as cold as their fortress.

Clark internally moaned at himself as he sat across from him "How about you ask him if he wants to spend the night."

Kon's eyes narrowed "Really?" Clark nodded and watched as Kon internally lit up. He kept a nonchalant façade as he typed quickly on his phone "I'll ask him."

Around five as he finished typing an article up he received a text. One frowny face had Clark beaming before he read the rest of it. 'He said no, but his dad asked if we wanted to attend a party he's having?' Clark could already foresee the endless nights of begging ahead and asked when it was.

Thursday the following week Kon had Clark in every single shop Metropolis had to offer. "We need something classy!" was his excuse. The party was fancy dress and Kon was on a mission to impress Tim with their 'totally awesome costumes'.

"Classy? This is fancy dress. I say we borrow one of the league's suits and go as, I dunno, Aquaman and Aqualad," He got a glare for his suggestion.

"We can't go as other superheroes. That's just lame," Kon twisted his face "Besides, Aqualad? Last time I tried to try his outfit on he punched me in the kidneys."

Clark grinned "Alright not Aqualad. So what do you want to go as?"

Kon thought about it for a while "Well Tim already knows we're Superman and Superboy. Maybe we can-"

"No," he wasn't going to chance it "We're going to a party. Just because Tim knows who you are doesn't mean everyone does."

"Oh come on!" Kon whined "Well why don't I go as Superman and you Superboy. You know, switch it up a bit." Clark shook his head. He wasn't going to chance it. "Then how about we modify it. Tim really wants to see me in my outfit." Ah, so that's what this was about.

"Can't you just show him another time?" Kon shook his head.

"It's a party. Probably the only time I can wear something Super without being noticed," Clark didn't have the energy to fight with the lack of logic in Kon's argument.

"Alright fine. But we're modifying it!" Clark called as Kon ran off to the next fancy dress shop down the street.

Saturday night had the pair of them dressed like eighteenth century nobles. Tight pants and a long buttoned tail coat the same colour as his Super suit. Kon had spent the better part of Friday dedicatedly painting 'S' onto their coats and lace shirts. The effect was subtle and Clark was honestly impressed with the pair of them.

They didn't bother getting the train to Gotham. Flying was quicker and had them arriving just a bit later than the time Tim had specified. The manor they found matching the description the teen gave blended in with Clark's ideal of Gotham. Dark, old and foreboding it loomed over luscious greens that somehow grew in the lack of sunlight Gotham provided.

Tim's brother answered the door. He looked a little shocked to see them but waved them in when Tim came to see who it was.

"I didn't think you would come," The boy grinned. He was dressed in an elegant suit and compared with his brother stood out from their small group. It seemed that Jason, as he introduced himself, was a bit of a zombie fan. Bloodied from head to toe and wearing some kind of acrobat uniform that was torn in places he made quite a spectacle.

"You look great," Clark complimented.

The boy bared his teeth in an imitation of a smile "So do you. Shame we weren't expecting you."

Tim elbowed him "I told Dad they were coming. It's not my fault nor theirs that you weren't notified."

They came to the ballroom where Tim quickly dragged Kon off to a corner to show off some new games system sitting on the table. Clark stood with Jason not really knowing what to do with himself.

"Are we the first ones here?" Jason smirked at the question and sidled off to somewhere other than the ballroom.

It was empty. No one but the three of them were there. Clark felt intrusive and awkward as the minutes passed and he accepted that there wasn't a fancy dress party. Not one with other people at least since Jason was most definitely in costume.

Rubbing his neck for lack of things to do he finally spotted a balcony. Perhaps he could wait out a couple of hours while Tim and Kon amused themselves before dragging the little traitor back home. It was the best idea he could come up with and by the time he was fully on board he was opening the balcony doors and slipping out.

Smoke hit him full in the face. Coughing and blinking to adjust around the fog he spotted a man already occupying the balcony.

"Sorry," the man said, snuffing out the smoke in a few quick movements.

"That's alright," Clark waved off "You know, smoke really isn't good for your lungs."

"You sound like my ex," The man chuckled and twisted what Clark saw was a pipe around his fingers. Clark wondered if he was a guest at this party or one of Tim's family. So far he was hoping for guest. The costume was different from what he had already seen of the family. A full body suit complete with a cowl and cape that obscured his features from view. It looked quite old from the worn look of the fabric and scratches adorning the plating. Clark was just admiring the bat symbol scraped along his chest when all hopes of him being another guest were quelled with four words "You must be Clark."

Sighing he held his hand out "Pleased to meet you. I'm guessing you're Tim's dad?"

The man smiled slightly beneath his cowl "Bruce. I was quite surprised when Tim insisted the two of you come. He's quite taken with your... son?"

"Tell me about it," He wasn't going to correct the man. Quite frankly he himself didn't know what Kon and he were to each other. "I took Kon's phone away from him for an hour the other day and he didn't speak to me until I gave it back. Apparently I had interrupted an 'important conversation'."

"That's nothing. I told Tim to tidy his room and had apparently interrupted another 'important conversation'. Not only did he pay Damian to clean it for him but he spent the rest of the night making messes around the manor so I was too busy to ask him to do something again," Clark laughed outright at that.

"I take it Damian's one of Tim's brothers," Bruce nodded. "So that's Damian, Jason, Tim..."

"Cass, Dick and Steph," Bruce finished.

"You have a large family," Clark noted. Bruce shrugged. "Not that it's bad. I always wanted a large family myself."

"It used to be larger," Clark didn't ask more about that. Somehow Bruce's tone suggested it wasn't a nice story.

Looking for a change in conversation his eyes revisited the pipe resting in Bruce's gloved hand "I didn't know anyone under fifty still smoked those."

"How do you know I'm under fifty?" Clark smirked at Bruce's point. With the cowl on it was hard to judge just how old Bruce was.

"I don't I guess," He listened in the next room and heard Kon move upstairs with Tim. Still no one had entered the ball room except for himself and Kon. "Is there actually a fancy dress party or have I been duped?"

Bruce hummed and glanced inside "There is a party, and it is fancy dress. However you're the only guests that aren't part of the family."

"I thought so," Clark sighed.

"Tim said you would like to come and it is his birthday. It seemed foolish to deny his request," That explained the new games system conveniently located in the ballroom.

"I didn't bring him anything," Clark admitted guiltily.

"I didn't expect you to. Tim has a way of overlooking what others would assume is important," Clark still felt guilty. "Besides, I've bought him enough things over the years that anything you brought would have been dim in comparison."

"Gee thanks," Clark mumbled.

"I meant no disrespect," Bruce hopped up on the balcony ledge. "It's just that he's a very spoilt boy."

Clark looked over Bruce again. "So, fancy dress. Tim's idea?" Bruce nodded. "What did you come as then?"

Bruce looked down at his costume "There was a theme... You wouldn't get it."

Clark didn't want to pry "Fair enough." He still couldn't help look over the costume again. Something about it was just screaming familiar at him "You know, you look like some people I know. They wear similar clothes to that."

"You mean the league?" Clark felt his eyes widen. Kon said Tim swore he wouldn't tell. "It wasn't hard to connect the dots. You're practically wearing your super suit Superman."

"Kon said we would have blended in," He defended.

"And you probably would have," Bruce gave him. "But it's just you, me and a horde of my children. One who is quite a big fan of yours," Clark noticed Bruce leaning to the side and turned to see a boy in his late teens jumping slightly behind the glass in glee.

"Damian or Dick?" Clark remembered.

"Dick. He's my eldest," Dick was wearing something similar to Jason. An acrobat's costume, bloodstained and torn in places.

Clark gave him a little wave and watched as the teen grinned and scampered off somewhere. That 'where' appeared to be his room since he came back laden with a notebook and several magazines Clark knew he wanted his signature on.

"I loved that save with that Journalist. You know, the one where you caught her in mid-air as Luthor shot at you with Kryptonite lasers," Clark remembered that fight. It had been one of the defining parts of his and Luthor's relationship. The part where he realised that Luthor was actually willing to kill him. Not just kill him but take down anyone and everyone to achieve it.

"It was rather frightening. Being shot at is different than it looks on television," Dick nodded eagerly and held out another magazine for Clark to sign.

"So Tim was wondering if Kon could spend the night," Dick announced. Clark couldn't tell if he was asking him or Bruce for permission.

He looked to Bruce and saw the man staring straight ahead into the ballroom, like he was the one with x-ray vision. "So long as they stay in his room..."

"I don't have a problem with it," Clark agreed. "Just tell me the time to pick him up."

"Eight sound good?" Dick asked.

"Morning?" Dick shook his head "Evening?" Then again with the rate they were going he wouldn't be surprised to learn they moved in with each other by the end of the month. "I guess that's alright. Are you sure you want him to stay that long?"

Bruce nodded "It's Tim's birthday."

Once Clark had escaped Dick's ever growing pile of magazines he had Bruce take him to tell Kon he could stay the night. Needless to say he was Kon's favourite guardian once again after that conversation.

"I think I'd better go," He didn't feel right staying in the manor.

"Are you sure? Tim did invite you," Bruce offered.

"I think it was more out of politeness. I'll bring him a present tomorrow when I pick Kon up. Thank you for having me though," Bruce nodded and showed him out.

Along the way he saw the rest of Bruce's kids pop their heads out from where they had been hiding. They were introduced and with every costume Clark saw he started to guess the theme was either circus related or zombie. Maybe a mixture of both.

Clark had thought he would have been worried sick the next day. He'd just left Kon in the lion's den after all. Yet there was something about Bruce that had him reassured that Kon would be there and in one piece when he went to pick him up later. Until then he filled his time by flying over Gotham and Metropolis. Saving people here and there but mostly just enjoying the air gusting through his cape.

Finally eight came and Clark didn't bother to change out of his super suit as Cass answered the door. She motioned for him to follow her and led him through various hallways Clark vaguely remembered travelling yesterday. Stopping outside of a room he knew was Tim's she left him to knock himself.

Tim answered still in his pyjamas and called for Kon who was just emerging out of a nest of blankets. Handing off the new flash themed shirt he'd bought Tim, Clark waited as Kon gathered his clothes and changed out of the borrowed pyjamas. Finally berating him when they were flying back to his apartment.

"Don't tell me you spent the whole day in bed?" He still looked tired.

"We were up all night," Kon whined. "Tim got a new system and I just had to beat him on it." Clark rolled his eyes. "Then there were his brothers. You should see them, they're amazing! Apparently Dick used to be in the circus and he taught the rest of them these cool acrobatic tricks. He taught me some too but I need to work on my flexibility before they look as cool as when Dick did them."

"Circus huh?" that explained the outfits "Speaking of circuses, why didn't you tell me it was Tim's birthday. No! Why didn't you tell me we were the only ones invited?"

Kon cringed "Tim said you might not come if I told you."

"Why did Tim even want me there? I have no problem with you going on your own," Lies.

"He said his dad wanted to meet you and it just seemed like a good opportunity," Kon shrugged not knowing what else to say. He supposed he couldn't blame Kon fully. After all the mastermind behind all of it was in Gotham.

He changed the subject."Did you have a good time anyway?"

Kon regaled him with the rest of his story. Backtracking here and there and when breakfast came the next morning he still wasn't finished telling Clark how much fun Tim was. Thankfully Kon had school and he had work so for a few blessed hours he escaped Kon's excited chatter.

"This came for you," Lois handed off.

Clark stopped typing to catch the parcel thrown into his lap. Experience had taught him to look first before he tore into anything and with a few squinted looks he was left more confused than ever. The paper left nothing but another box, this one hiding an envelope inside.

He handed it off to Kon when he got in, watching as the teens face changed from tired to begging in a matter of seconds.

"Can we go?" Clark had already tried phoning the manor to decline his own invitation but he realised he hadn't got their number. What was more odd was that there was no listed number from the operator either. All he got was 'That phone has been offline since 1963 sir.'

"You can," Clark allowed. "I don't really think it's for me," The invitation had been to an astronomy night at the manor. Complete with dinner and a complimentary breakfast in the morning.

"What! You love astronomy. I told Bruce so when I was there," Feeling trapped he knew he was going to have to lie his way out of this.

"Well I do but I think I have monitor duty that night. Tell Tim you're still coming though," Kon shrugged as any excuse to be around Tim won out over Clark's absent presence.

Friday came and Clark waved Kon off as he made his own way to one of the Watchtower's teleporters. He had managed to switch Oliver for himself for which the archer was most thankful for. Clark was honestly happy to do it. Not only did it mean he wasn't lying when he told Kon he was busy but it also meant he could fill the hours away with a distraction whilst his son played with Tim.

"Something on your mind Kal?" Diana had monitor duty for another two hours before she switched with J'onn.

"Kon's at another sleepover," He mumbled.

"So? He sleeps at Titans tower almost all the time," Clark hummed his agreement.

"This is different. The kid he's with... there's just something not right about him," He alerted Barry about a school collapsing as Diana thought over her response.

"Is he hostile?" Clark shook his head "Does he have any questionable traits?"

"No, honestly he's really nice. Well behaved, polite... still there's something wrong with him. I got the same feeling when I met the rest of his family too," Really there was no need for this feeling. Dick had been a delight and save a few hesitant stares from Jason and Damian the rest of the family were nice to him when he was there. Bruce played the perfect host of course. There was nothing he could fault them on save for the smoking.

"Perhaps it was the environment you met in. I find men often feel threatened when they're out of their comfort zone," That didn't explain why he felt off when Tim was around his own apartment.

"Maybe," he allowed.

"You should get to know them better. From what you tell me Kon's quite taken with his new friend. You might be having to put up with the boy for a while yet," Clark internally groaned at Diana's point.

Kon came home cheerier than he had the last time he stayed at Tim's. "I had to go before breakfast. Tim practically collapsed on me as the sun came up and I thought it would be better to eat here than wake someone else up."

Despite being up all night Kon had energy enough to talk all the way through his breakfast and follow Clark through his weekend patrol. Apparently since they lived quite a few miles outside of the city they got to see a lot more stars. Kon said it wasn't as good as Smallville but the friendly atmosphere made up for it.

Finally, as the sun started setting, Kon took a nap on the couch. Clark only had a moment to appreciate the silence in the room before the door went. Answering it he was met with possible one of the most handsome men he had ever met, and he spent his weekends with Oliver Queen.

"Can I help you?" He choked out.

The man smiled and peered in "Good. I was wondering where he flew off to. I would have hated to tell you your son's missing."

Clark recognised that voice and connected it with the face he was seeing here. Bruce was definitely under fifty. "Did you want to come in?" He asked finally finding his manners.

Bruce smiled and sidled past him "Thank you." Clark saw him take a quick look around his apartment. It was nothing compared to his own manor. "I was disappointed when Tim said you couldn't come."

"I had monitor duty, sorry. I tried phoning to tell you but I didn't have your number," He wasn't going to bring up the operator. Somehow he knew he'd look foolish if he did. After all, he was pretty sure Barry didn't have a land line.

"That's quite alright," Bruce waved off. "It's actually why I'm here. I wanted to make sure I got a correct date from you. You see, it's Halloween next week and it's a tradition in my house to play some games. Hide and seek, that sort of thing... Tim was rather hoping Kon would come and I was rather hoping you would. I thought that if I came and gave you enough notice you could maybe find time to join us." Halloween. One of the busiest days of the year. There was a party at Luthor's he was planning on sneaking in. "You don't have to."

For some reason Clark found himself accepting. "No, I'm glad to come. I may have to move some things around," Bruce smiled at his agreement. It made him all the more handsome when he did so.

"Thank you. It was nice having someone to talk to the other day. As much as my family loves me they often leave me out of their more childish schemes. It'll be more enjoyable to have someone else there when that happens," Clark could only imagine how lonely it must be when the kids went off and left him in that large manor of his.

"Then I'll definitely be there," He would have to get Lois to infiltrate Luthor's party. "Kon will be more than happy to go as well. I just hope it's not costume themed again."

Bruce's laugh was short, low and rich like melted chocolate. Clark rather liked that about him "No. Just come in something comfortable. There'll be a lot of running around."

"Will do," He promised and showed Bruce out.

Needless to say Kon was more than happy to attend Bruce's Halloween party.


	2. Bruce

Halloween at the Wayne house started at half seven. The days were dark enough in Metropolis as Christmas drew nearer. He often had to go out into the atmosphere to soak in the sun since there was hardly any hours in the day that it filled anymore. Despite the dreariness Metropolis had at this time of year it had nothing on Gotham. Clark flew over the desolate city at three and swore the citizens there hadn't even seen the sun before. At half seven there was barely shadows in the darkness. Pitch black conquered everywhere it could and made Clark even more uncertain about his acceptance to this family party.

"Tim said he was gonna get me some candy. Apparently he has a system where he finds a couple of younger kids and shows them where all the good houses are. He said one time they came back with several pillowcases stuffed to the brim with sweets. Man, I wish I was young enough to trick or treat," Sometimes Clark forgot that Kon had missed out on experiences like that. Being found at the approximate age of fourteen he had already bypassed some of childhood's rights of passage.

"Well you can still stuff your face," Clark offered to which Kon smiled gleefully at.

Damian was the one to answer the door. At fifteen he was on his way to being the double of Bruce and even walked like him as he led them through the halls to the rest of the family. True to his word the rest of the family were in comfortable clothes. Jeans and t-shirts befit most of them save Bruce and Dick who had classed theirs up with some expensive jumpers.

"They're here father," No sooner were the words out Damian's mouth than Tim was hugging Kon.

"Glad you could make it. We ordered pizza for you," Bruce held his arm out and started leading them back through the maze of halls to a large dining room.

It seemed the manor had been decorated to its spookiest. No streamers or fake cobwebs adorned the expansive walls. Instead the lighting had been replaced by candles and gas lamps. Along with the open curtains letting in a sight of fog filled fields Wayne manor didn't need decorations.

"Aren't you joining us?" Clark asked. Kon and him had been shown to their seats which Clark found were the only ones laden with food. The rest of the family simply sat in their respective seats and watched them.

"We ate earlier," Bruce explained then looked over at Tim for conformation of something. "I was informed that Kryptonians have shorter digestion times. It seemed better for only you to eat since we'll have more time for games afterwards."

Clark couldn't find a fault in Bruce's logic. It was true that he didn't need to wait to start moving around like some leaguer's he knew. His metabolism was more like Barry's in the sense that he ate and was raring to fight after only a moment's pause.

Still, there was something about Bruce's explanation that bugged him. Unfortunately he didn't have time to work it out since Kon swiftly kicked him under the table and motioned for him to eat. The pizza was his favourite and quite frankly one of the best ones he had ever tasted. He wondered if Bruce had picked out the perfect pizza place just for them coming over. Then swiftly cast that from his mind. He had six kids, they were bound to ask for pizza at least once in their lives. No doubt this was just trial and error until they found the perfect joint.

Finished, the games began. It started out simple. They played a couple rounds of chess in the parlour room as games Clark had and hadn't heard of were bounced between the kids. After that they decided on pictionary which was quickly scrapped once Steph and Damian got into a fight. Murder in the dark was fun. Clark had opted out of playing since he didn't want to be vulnerable, blindfolded, with this family. Instead he watched Kon cheat his way to winning and mess around when it was the other kids turn by flitting around the room. Several other games were played before a chime sounded through the manor.

"Half eleven, hide and seek time," Dick sang and darted out the room with a "Not it!"

There was a second as the registration of a new game dawned on everyone's faces then a race for the door as they all didn't want to be 'it'. Clark was about to join the fray when he was stopped with a tug on his arm.

"This is the part where they usually ditch me," And nodded at Clark to follow him out of the room and down another part of the manor.

"Really? It looks like they still want to play with you," Clark heard Steph 'Aw!' behind them as they passed.

"They don't. Every year they play it and find the others. Usually I'm forgotten about and they're playing something else when I finally catch up with them," It seemed cruel but Clark guessed that there were some games kids didn't want to play with their parents. He could certainly think of a few. "Besides I have you this year. We can entertain ourselves while the others are otherwise occupied."

Clark chuckled at the deep tone of Bruce's voice "It sounds like you're propositioning me."

Bruce stopped and turned to him. Peered closely as if looking for something "If I was?" Clark struggled to find a response to that. "Don't worry, I simply meant a drink."

Finally finding his voice Clark was shocked when he said "It's not that I wouldn't. You're very attractive. It's just I've not actually thought about any man like that."

He walked a bit ahead of Bruce, wondering where his admission came from. "Well think about it now. Hypothetically, if I were to ask if you wanted to come to my room would you say no?"

"I don't know," He wondered when they had actually gotten onto this topic. Backtracking he was disappointed to remember it was his fault.

A tug on his arm had him turning and facing Bruce "Clark, would you like to come to my room?"

Clark blamed his impulsive nature for having them up against a wall. The danger of the whole night. The wrongness he felt around these people. It was like it had all just became too much. He needed an outlet and what better and idiotic thing to do while Kon was off being potentially murdered than to be pulling down Bruce's slacks.

He remembered earlier that night as he watched them play murder in the dark. Kon hadn't been the only one cheating. Clark had watched as Bruce shared a look with Damian and the pair of them began mimicking each other's voices when they were called. Bruce had done it effortlessly, became someone else that is. It was odd watching it and even odder hearing Bruce moan against the wall as he swallowed down his cock. Was that really his voice? That low baritone, or was it the even lower growl. The gravelly tone that grunted and grated vowels when Clark teased him.

He remembered when they had played chess at the beginning of the night. Clark had foolishly challenged him to a game and wasn't prepared for the insightful and sneaky opponent Bruce made. He had no chance on that board so what made him think he had a chance here. Who was to say Bruce hadn't meant for this to happen. Meant for Clark to end up lazily thrusting into him when Bruce finally bit out directions to his room.

He remembered when Dick suggested they all play a game called 'Bats and Cats' which turned out to be a lot like cops and robbers. Bruce had ran and jumped around his house as fluid as an Olympic gold medallist. To say it was heavenly having him contort and wrap himself around Clark as they ruined Bruce's bed was an understatement.

By three o clock Clark was up for another round and couldn't care less about the danger Bruce posed. He was odd, so what? He was also breathtaking. The urgency had ran out of Clark's movements. The primal need he felt before had faded after his first orgasm and left behind a curious and gentle feeling that had him exploring any part of Bruce he could get at. The soft thighs that only warmed when Clark ran his hands down them. The muscles of his chest. The scars that joined and faded in an abstract pattern all over his body.

"How did you get this one?" Clark asked, biting gently at the scar on the inside of Bruce's thigh. He ignored the twitch in Bruce's cock. Having been begging for attention the last three minutes he wasn't about to give in yet.

Bruce didn't even look as he answered "Crock."

"A crocodile? Wow, and here I was thinking you lived a boring life," Not true but a crocodile was far from the list of things he thought Bruce would have encountered in his life.

"Why are you so curious?" It wasn't asked meanly. The soft tone and curious eyes couldn't possibly hold any hostility to the invasive questions Clark was asking.

"I like to know about people. Particularly people I sleep with and usually I know about it beforehand," he pulled his teeth down another scar. This one shaped like a bullet wound.

"I didn't realise," Bruce moaned as Clark brushed against his cock to lean up to his chest. "If it makes you feel better you can get to know me better before we do this again."

Clark smiled "We'll be doing this again?"

Bruce nodded "Tim and Kon won't be getting tired of each other just yet. Besides, I like you."

"You don't know me," he traced around a vicious scar near Bruce's heart. The words 'HaHa' engraved on his skin so clearly it had to have hurt when it happened.

"Then I'll try."

Bruce begged a break when eight in the morning dawned. All Clark knew was one minute he was watching Bruce drag himself off his lap and the next he was face down in his pillow asleep. Clark tried waking him when he went to get something to eat but Bruce wouldn't budge.

The curtains had all been drawn when Clark navigated the halls. The gas lamps were out and the candles gone from their previous posts. Listening to the silent house he only detected movement from Tim's room where Kon was snoring and kicking his covers.

It took three wrong turns before he ended up in the Wayne's expansive kitchen. His sigh echoed around the cookers and benches, relieved he had actually found the place since he was quite hungry. Unfortunately there was nothing to eat. Literally nothing.

No meat, cereal, bread or milk. It was like these people just lived on nothing. The odd feeling Clark had dulled about came back in full force. Screaming at him that it wasn't right they had nothing in their cupboards. Everyone had something.

The rational part of his brain decided to pay a short visit to him then. Bruce had six kids, most of them boys. Kon on a normal day had Clark's cupboards cleared out in a matter of hours if he didn't monitor the teen. Having six of them probably meant empty cupboards was a normal thing. Not to mention they had ordered a pizza last night. Bruce had said they ate earlier, so it was more than probable that they had bought themselves one as well. They weren't living on nothing. All they needed was a trip to the shops.

Calming down Clark sped up to Bruce's room and pulled more clothes on. He was starving and as Bruce hadn't moved in the last couple of hours he couldn't rely on the man to order him anything.

Gotham seemed more normal in the daylight. Streets swarming with people going about their daily routine just like anyone did. That didn't mean it looked normal. Far from it. Halloween seemed like it happened all year around. The posters that had been new last night were peeled from shop windows. Some of them left on top of other older posters giving the streets a look out of some war game Kon would play. The people were rude and when Clark looked up for some reprieve he found no sun. Just grey bleakness and fog obscuring the upper part of Gotham's skyline. The gargoyles watched him as he paid for his meal and sped back to Bruce's nest on the outskirts.

No one was awake three hours after he came back. Four and he contemplated leaving. The closer it got to night the more anxious the manor was making him. Five and Clark was torn standing at the door. He wanted to go but Kon was still there. His snores and grunts calling Clark to stay. What kind of a father figure would he be if he abandoned Kon here. He felt danger and Clark knew that abandoning a kid was wrong in these circumstances. That meant he was there another couple of hours. More, until he knew the sun was going down and the first rustle was heard.

Arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders and Clark jumped abruptly. Spinning around he saw it was only Bruce. Dishevelled and handsome he knew he had just given Clark a fright and smiled teasingly at him.

"Do you always sleep so late?" He asked. They had went to the kitchen after Bruce ordered in some food for him and the boys.

Bruce tilted his head as he thought over the question "Sometimes."

Damian joined them with Chinese in tow. His sisters yawning a few steps behind him. Clark only noticed when Jason smirked their way that all of them had given him amused looks. A blush stole over his cheeks at the thought that they knew what Bruce and he had been doing last night. Embarrassment slowly ebbed away as fear took its place. He wouldn't be able to forget his lapse in judgement if they all knew and it wasn't like he hadn't been fighting off Bruce's advancements this evening either. He couldn't become embroiled with Bruce. Not while he knew in his gut something was wrong.

"Morning," Kon yawned and took a seat comfortably next to Clark.

"Evening more like it," Clark replied and slipped some of the food the boy's way. "We had better get going soon."

Kon's face fell "What? Really?"

"We've been here for a full day. Besides I thought you and Bart were going out," Clark noted the scowl alleviating at the mention of their life outside of Tim and his family.

"We are," Kon gritted out. Turning to Tim who walked through the door he demanded "You should come too. Bart, he's one of the Titans," Clark internally sighed at Kon's lack of discretion. "He had this great idea to..."

Clark was pulled out of Kon's explanation by a foot sliding up his shin. Bruce was sipping his coffee on the other side of the table. The only proof Clark had that it was Bruce feeling him up was his eyes. Those steel blues locked onto his as the foot ran higher.

"Sure you can," Clark came back to the present as Bruce allowed Tim out. The brief break in their connection had Clark gathering his wits about him again before Bruce turned back. "Meanwhile I was hoping that we could spend more time together. I think getting to know each other would be nice." His own words thrown back at him over something as normal as a meal.

He tried to think of an excuse "I think I might have monitor duty."

"No you don't," Kon smiled, thinking he had done Clark a favour "I checked because Tim said he might ask us both to stay a bit longer."

"Gee, thanks Kon," Clark gritted out.

"Great," Bruce grinned. "I have something really interesting to show you," the wolf whistle didn't go unnoticed.

Kon and Tim left at nine when a bolt of red excitedly buzzed around a few seconds and left with them in tow. Bart was just as excited as the last time Clark saw him. Dick and Jason left not long afterwards to visit the nightclubs of Gotham, teasingly telling Clark to look after Bruce while they were gone. After that Cass and Damian went to Bruce's home gym and Steph had her night planned out in front of the TV leaving just the two of them.

Bruce led him through the hallways again. Passing door after door. Clark began to wonder if he would just jump into bed as soon as Bruce asked. Sure, he said he wouldn't but those eyes just had him saying yes regardless. Yet they passed Bruce's door and continued on until they came to a study. Bruce introduced his parents as the portrait on the wall. Two well dressed individuals that obviously came from good lineage. The only odd thing about the portrait was that they looked out of time. The hairstyle Bruce's mother wore alone had Clark thinking back to those films about flapper girls and gangsters.

"It's just through here," Bruce motioned and pulled Clark close as he tampered with an old grandfather's clock. "I've been wanting your opinion since Tim first told me about you. Please, before we go in, keep an open mind."

Clark nodded and let Bruce lead him down stairs carved into rock that opened out onto a wide cavern. He heard the bats screeching above but couldn't take his eyes off the scene before him to look at them. All around him was machinery. Computer's so advanced he was afraid Palmer and Lex were decades behind. Then there were the cars. All of them sleek beauties that blended in with the shadows encompassing them.

"What is this place?" Clark moved forward to run his hands across one of the cars. It was real alright.

"The kids call it the 'Bat Cave'," Bruce answered. "Truthfully it was a base of operations from when I was a vigilante."

Startled Clark looked back at him. Vigilante? Then he remembered the odd costume Bruce was wearing at Tim's birthday. 'The kids call it the Bat Cave' and there on Bruce's chest had been the symbol of a bat.

"What was your name?" Clark would have remembered someone masquerading as a bat.

"Batman," Bruce cringed "I know it's cheesy but it seemed like the right name at the time. Then it just stuck."

Clark looked over the cave again "How long ago were you operating? I don't remember anyone called Batman."

"Long. I scarcely warrant a search if that's what you're planning to do. I was barely caught on camera and many people have forgotten about me by now," There was an odd inflection in Bruce's voice. Clark couldn't tell if it were anger or amusement.

"Still...," He fingered a couple of bat shaped objects. "So what made you give it up?" Bruce shrugged and went over to a darkened part of the cave. Pressing a couple of buttons Clark heard a whirring then cases upon cases lit up from the darkness. Bat suits, all of them variations to the one Bruce was wearing on Tim's birthday. Alongside that were other outfits. Smaller ones that a child would wear and brightly coloured suits that looked eerily similar to some of Bruce's kid's fancy dress outfits. Clark had nothing against sidekicks but usually they were kids people found on the streets not their own children. "Why are you showing me all this?"

Bruce tapped one of the cases. All black with a grey background for the bat sigil. "I was thinking about having another go at it. All these new vigilantes... it's a different age. Gotham has gotten better sure but crime is still around. It itches when I think I could be out there doing something."

Clark nodded. He had experienced that itch himself. The urge to do something, to help people. He usually got it when he lost his powers for a short space of time. Truthfully he was glad he now had Kon and Kara to help him. Alone he probably would have tried fashioning a few weapons like Green Arrow for when he was powerless and more than likely ended up dead as a result.

"So what do you want me to do?" At that Bruce strode over to him and handed off a couple of things into Clark's hands.

"I'm outdated. I need to know what works and what doesn't. There are more Meta's out there now and you have knowledge on them. It would be a great help if you informed me of these people, these changes. I hate going in unprepared." Clark fingered a gun with a hook on the end. Accidentally pressing a button the hook shot out and embedded itself in a steel table. Bruce took it out of Clark's arms after that. "Also I need you to monitor me. In the past I've been harsh on criminals. Now... I'm stronger," Clark could see the muscles, remembered how firm they were under his touch and agreed that Bruce was more than likely stronger than he had been. Muscles like that took years to achieve. "and that makes me more dangerous. Not being out on the field means that I'm, again, going in blind. Having someone like yourself with so much strength of his own to look out for me would again be a big help."

Clark gazed around the cave. So much hard work must have gone into this place. So many days and weeks sacrificed to create this cavern dedicated to justice. "You're not going to stay home if I say no, are you?" Bruce just smirked at him. "Alright I'll help."

It took a couple of weeks before Bruce was ready to go out. Through all that time Clark helped him adjust his weapons to the new wave of super villains and indulged himself on Bruce's computer. It was magnificent. Files of criminals at the touch of a finger. Some of them, Clark noticed, dated back decades.

He was at the manor more than Kon in those weeks. The teen having to get back into the habit of attending Titan meetings and actually doing his homework meant that he spent most days in Metropolis. Clark still saw him at the manor and one time swore he heard Kon moaning in Tim's room. Clark had investigated only to have them playing chess when he walked in. He wasn't all that convinced by that innocent game. Not when Kon was breathing haphazardly.

The thought of Tim and Kon's relationship being like Clark's almost one with Bruce had him on edge. He didn't want to keep interrupting them but when Clark heard Kon groan in the manor he automatically assumed the worst.

His bad feeling about the Waynes hadn't gone since he discovered Bruce's lair. In fact it had increased. He had thought the oddness of the family could be attributed to Clark recognising a fellow vigilante. He had hoped that getting to know Bruce better. To know his dedication to his city and even trivial things like what kind of tobacco he liked would ebb at his distress. Yet every time he heard an odd noise he jumped. Every time one of the kids sneaked up on him he felt like punching them. There was something off and it had nothing to do with their secret cave.

"Are you sure you want to go out. We can practice some more in the cave," Clark offered.

It fell on deaf ears. Bruce's mind was set. He had his batmobile gassed up and belt stocked. Already he had a route he was going to follow and right now was just waiting for Clark to get in the passenger seat.

"If something goes wrong I trust you enough to help," Bruce urged and Clark eventually got in.

The route was just a passing drive along Gotham's streets until they got to the docks. From there Bruce got out and Clark lost him for a bit. He moved without a sound in the manor. Out in the world where sounds clashed together it was impossible to pin him down. All Clark could do was wait by the car until that cowled head appeared again.

The night was quiet, Bruce said. They caught a couple of rapists and stopped a mugging. No super criminals to take down or ingenious billionaires trying to blow up the world. All in all it was a success as far as first nights go.

Clark had thought he was finished for the night as the car pulled into the cave but the doors were still locked even as the batmobile came to a stop.

"Something wrong?" Clark asked.

Bruce hummed and eventually took off his cowl. "It's been two weeks."

"Since..." Bruce arched an eyebrow and Clark got what he was referring to.

"You said you usually get to know people before you bed them. Would you say you know me a bit better now?" Clark really didn't want to answer that.

Unfortunately Bruce's eyes had that weird way of pulling answers out of him "Yeah I guess."

"So, it would be sufficient to say if I asked you to my room tonight you might accept?" Clark found himself nodding again and it was like two weeks ago all over again. Bruce asked and Clark whisked them away to his room.

This time Clark had more experience in what to expect. At one point he was sure he made Bruce keep his cowl on while he let Bruce come in him. It was exhilarating and frightening at the same time, being at Bruce's mercy. He couldn't help in the lapses just watch the way Bruce's fragile body regained its strength. The scars taking on a whole new meaning now he knew about his vigilante lifestyle. Battle wounds from his nights on the streets that made him sexier when Clark thought about Bruce getting them, surviving them and going out again for more.

After Clark's breaking point that night he found himself staying at the manor more for different reasons that had nothing to do with Batman. When Bruce asked he said yes and more often than not he ended up late to work because Bruce had made him oversleep. He didn't even try waking Bruce up. After discovering the second time he stayed over in Bruce's bed that he did indeed sleep all day it seemed pointless. Besides, he needed all the sleep he could get now that he was prowling the streets night after night.

"I think you should join the Justice League," Clark propositioned one night. "Most vigilantes have and its a good way to make friends, allies even for when you're in trouble."

Bruce hummed beside him contemplatively. "I don't think I could make all the meetings. It seems like they operate any time of the day and... well, you know I'm a nocturnal creature."

Clark grinned "True. I still think you should at least meet them. If not all of them then just a few. We live a dangerous life after all. One person could be the key to locking the bad guy up or landing face down in a gutter."

Bruce pulled himself up to get a better look at Clark "Which ones?"

A few faces immediately came to mind "Diana definitely. She's Wonder Woman. I think you'd like her. Then... Green Arrow. You're both powerless vigilantes. Getting to know each other would be interesting to the both of you I think. See how you differ and all that. Then I guess the Flash. He's a nice guy and a whiz at science. Something tells me you'd hit it right off. Maybe Hawkgirl but she can be a bit headstrong. I think it'd be better for you to make friends with those three first before you met her."

"Sounds good," The tone of voice Bruce used told Clark he thought it was anything but. "When do you want us to meet?"

"When do you want to meet them? I'm only suggesting you do, you don't have to if you don't want to," Bruce shook his head while Clark was talking. "Alright I'll arrange something."

It turned out that everyone was free the following Thursday. Diana had been excited to meet Bruce when Clark suggested it. She knew all about his reverences with his family and was eager to see what had Clark in such a state. Oliver started lamenting to Barry after he brought it up that everyone was copying off him. Bruce's lack of powers and fancy gadgetry had struck a chord in what Clark had thought would be a fast friendship.

They all met in Gotham. Bruce had said he didn't want to venture outside of the city so close to sunrise. For the first five minutes it was just the five of them having a stand off on a rooftop. Bruce eventually broke it by taking something from God knew where and handing it out.

"My son wants your autograph," Diana lit up and took Bruce to the side as she signed them.

Clark made his way to the other two "So what do you think?"

Oliver was squinting at Bruce's caped back "I think there's something off about him."

"Same," Barry agreed. "I don't know if it's the Bat thing, this place or just him in general."

"How do you mean 'off?'" He was genuinely curious about what they believed was off. Thinking that maybe one of them could pinpoint what Clark was so worried about he could rest easy.

They didn't take his question that way. Thinking they had offended him they quickly retracted their statements. Diana finished her signings and walked Bruce back over to the rest of the group.

"This is Green Arrow and that is The Flash. As Clark has probably told you the Flash is fast and Oliver likes to shoot arrows," She introduced.

Bruce tilted his head as he looked Oliver up again "Are you Robert Queen?"

Oliver started and it took a while before he choked out a "No."

"Oh. You look like him," Bruce observed and turned to Barry. "Clark said you like science."

"Sure do," Barry agreed.

Bruce looked to Clark who nodded his head. They had agreed beforehand to at least get Barry on their side so he took their peace offering out of his belt and held it out. "It's a phone. Clark got me one and I modified it so it should keep up with some of your faster texts."

They definitely had Barry on-board from that moment. Diana too seemed quite taken with Bruce. It was only Oliver that stayed hesitant with the new vigilante.

Clark took him aside while Bruce explained some of the complicated wiring he had to do to Barry's new favourite phone. "Are you alright?"

"He thought I was my father. No, wait, he knows my identity. I thought you hadn't told him?" Oliver accused.

"I haven't. He called you you're father remember. If I had told him he would have called you Oliver and not Robert wouldn't he," Clark pointed out.

Oliver ran his hands over his face "I don't like this."

"You don't have to. He's not joining the league, he said so himself. I just wanted him to make a few friends. No matter what we feel about him so far he's been a nice guy. Until he starts threatening me with Kryptonite I'm going to try and be his friend. You don't have to, but just remember what it was like when you started out and then make your own conclusion," He went to join the rest of the group.

Clark got Bruce home with a full hour before sunrise. Being up all night had Bruce collapsing in bed as soon as they got back and only able to grunt his reply as Clark eagerly asked what he thought about the other heroes.

Having the day off himself, Clark stayed in the manor that day. Bruce's bed was too luxurious to pass up and he could hear Kon snoring a floor down so there was no point going back to his apartment.

He woke when Bruce draped himself across his chest. It was dark out and a playful look was all the invitation Clark needed to waste a couple of hours messing up Bruce's sheets.

They had to emerge eventually and that eventually just so happened to be at the time Kon was doing the walk of shame to the manor's front door.

"Going somewhere?" Clark called and watched the teen stiffen.

"I didn't know you were here," Kon mumbled.

Clark repressed the smirk wanting to spread across his face. Instead he took Kon by the shoulders and steered him into Bruce's kitchen. "I know. Which reminds me, we really do need to have a talk about you and Tim one of these days." Clark watched as dawning horror spread. "But not today. I have to help Bruce with Damian so for now, just be safe," He slipped a couple of condoms into Kon's hands and watched his reflection in the toaster.

The look of fright when Tim came up behind him and asked what he had in his hands was worth every glare Kon sent his way.

"You seem cheery," Clark jumped himself at Bruce's sudden arrival.

"Kon's embarrassed," He shrugged.

As the rest of the boys filtered down Bruce handed off Wonder Woman's signed memorabilia to Jason with a "No problem chum."

Clark watched war begin between Jason and Dick as they fought over who's signed goods were better. Quickly turning his attention to Damian when the boy came near.

"Are you ready to start training?" Bruce had planned to make the boy Robin after explaining the small suits in the cave.

Apparently Damian had been when he was younger but had to retire for some reason Bruce wouldn't specify. As soon as mention of the cowl had been made he had been begging his father to let him back in the Robin suit which was where Clark came in. 'If you can keep me in check then I trust you with Damian' was what Bruce thought of it.

Damian tutted "I've been ready since before you were born."


	3. Clark

"I realise you're not happy with Damian but that doesn't mean you have the right to disobey me and go out on your own," Bruce went on.

Clark had been sat here for the better half of an hour. The night had been swell. Bruce and Damian working like a well oiled machine. He was actually surprised this was Damian's first night out since he prowled and fought through Gothams streets as well as he did at the manor. They had just apprehended a rapist when Clark spotted Steph on one of the fire escapes. Donned in her own outfit it turned out that she had been doing her own rounds of the streets. Clark had notified Bruce of his errant teenager and watched from there as Damian exploded onto her. There was a fight so well co-ordinated it had probably happened the same way in the manor for years. They kicked, punched and yelled at each other with such ferocity that the rapist was begging the GCPD to arrest him when they came. Bruce had ended up dragging the two of them back to the manor and after revealing why Steph went out in the first place had started his rant.

The two of them now looked defeated. Damian got just as much blame as Steph since he was the one who actually started the fist fight yet she was still the the one sunk low in her chair. Clark periodically checked his phone, waiting for an opening to escape and hopefully go back to his apartment. It wasn't that he didn't like being at the manor. Just that this seemed like a private conversation and he hadn't actually slept at his own place in weeks. Lois was starting to get suspicious. She had dropped by the apartment the night before with take out to work on one of their stories only for him to be in another city. When confronted about it Clark had made up a terrible lie about needing to go to the farm for the night. Lois knew it was a terrible lie and so did he. If there was an emergency he wouldn't have come into work on time and as fresh as he had. So he had resolved at lunch that he was going to start setting some boundaries.

"He's untrustworthy and you know it Bruce. Remember the last time, he almost massacred-" Steph complained only to stop mid sentence. The look on father and sons face was enough to have Clark intervene.

"What's done is done. Why don't we all just go upstairs and look at this in a better light tomorrow," He turned to Steph "You really shouldn't have been out there. I know you were trying to do some good but Damian's been training for weeks now to go out on the streets. Bruce doesn't want anything bad to happen to you Steph, you have to understand that," He pleaded. The girl nodded and huffed her way upstairs after a nod from Bruce.

Damian glared after her and turned his own way to the cave's showers. The minutes between his reappearance were spent in weighted silence. Clark could only sit there and watch as Bruce put all of his carefully crafted weapons away. One the teen stomped his way upstairs the mood lightened considerably.

"She wants to go back out there tomorrow," Bruce said.

"Are you going to let her?" Clark didn't need to see Bruce's shake to know the answer was no. "I guess it must be hard to have such selfless kids. Kon's bad enough on his own. Yours though... it's like all of them can't help themselves. I can't imagine what it must be like for you."

Bruce smirked as he removed the last of his armour "Hard," He offered his hand "I think we'll go to bed early tonight."

The invitation was enticing. "I can't," he forced himself to say. "I need to start sleeping in my own place again. It's nothing against you or us but Kon and I need to start giving ourselves boundaries again. You have to understand," He pleaded.

Bruce sighed heavily "I suppose it was too good to be true. Alright fine, but you have to stay at the manor some nights. I'm used to you here now, it'll be tiresome to go back to my old routine."

Clark smiled at Bruce's comment. It was as close to him saying he missed Clark and almost had him staying the night again. "Fine. But speaking of routine I have monitor duty on Thursday. It'd be nice if you would come with me. Meet some more of the JL, keep me from being bored..."

Bruce cringed slightly "I can't. It's not that I don't want to but I have the feeling that some of the JL already don't like me. I think until I win them over I should probably stop making more enemies."

Despite neither of them agreeing to each others plans Clark left knowing he would see Bruce tomorrow. Damian still needed watching over apparently and although Steph had promised she wouldn't journey out Clark knew that Bruce didn't believe her. Best for him to catch her before she got herself hurt.

Lois was less suspicious the next day. He didn't know why until she passed with a "The other shampoo smelled nicer. You should maybe look into what your girlfriend gets."

Girlfriend. Well, she wasn't far off. Clark played along with the assumption, glad that Lois had deemed an acceptable excuse as to why Clark wasn't in his apartment most nights. He supposed it was half right. The other half being that he needed to watch over two upcoming vigilantes.

Monitor duty on Thursday went surprisingly well also. He was bored for two hours then Barry came in with some schematics he wanted Clark to deliver to Bruce.

"We've been texting," Barry explained and handed off a couple other devices.

Clark put all of them in a chair next to him and pulled another up before Barry could escape. "I want your opinion of Bruce. An honest one too." Oliver had made it clear he didn't want to work with him. Apparently he was nice enough on the surface but that was all Oliver said he had going for him. The way Bruce deduced he was a Queen had thrown him quite a bit. Of course Diana had the complete opposite reaction. She loved Bruce to pieces. His dedication, preparation and tactical mind had the warrior in Diana approving and she made her opinion known to Clark every chance she got. It was almost as much her idea as it was his to invite Bruce to his monitor duty. Barry was the only one he hadn't talked to in private about him and if everything went well maybe Clark could look into introducing more people to Bruce.

"I think he's nice," Barry started "Smart definitely, I mean you should see some of the ideas he's got. And I don't even have to wait for commissioning since most of the things he's already built prototypes for."

"Great," Things were looking up.

"But," Clark felt his brow furrow "There were a couple things I found off about him. Maybe Oliver's right and we should wait until we know him better."

"What kind of things?" Clark felt he was on the edge of a precipice.

"Nothing serious," Barry hurried to correct "Just a few outdated ideas. I've recommended some more updated books and things so... also there was this thing when we first met. It was real quick, I almost didn't notice it to be honest. I still don't really know if it happened but it seemed like he was sniffing us."

"Sniffing you?" Clark clarified.

Barry nodded. "Like I said it probably didn't happen. It was just his nose twitched like you do when you're smelling something. Don't think too much on it."

"I won't," Clark lied.

He stayed over at the manor on the weekend. Kon wanted to join but was once again called to a Titan meeting. Apart from the long hours above Gotham's streets he quite enjoyed himself. He and Bruce managed to make chess dirty once Bruce figured out Clark could play.

Monday had him back at the Planet listening to Lois boss interns around. He only managed for those interns not to be him by pretending he was working which was quickly destroyed when Perry walked the desks and stopped behind his.

"Good you're not busy," Heaps of files were strewn on his desk "I want you to run a segment on modern villains. Compare then with some historical people, other villains. Just show why Metropolis needs Superman to be there to save the day."

"On it chief," He made his getaway before Lois could make herself known.

By the time Kon came home from school Clark had their wall behind the sofa strewn with pictures of the top rogues of today. Captain Cold, Bizarro, Slade... needless to say his back wall wasn't very appealing right then.

"You should put Luthor on," Kon suggested.

"I would but I doubt we could get away with calling Luthor a villain. He's running for office again remember," His article would never exist if he even mentioned Lex's name in it. "Besides I have enough. It's the historical ones I'm having trouble with. Obviously The Wars need to be mentioned. Maybe someone like Jack the Ripper, go down a serial killer way."

"Sounds good," Kon agreed "You should look into Gotham's history if you're looking for good villains though. Tim's told me about a bunch of them. Pure evil they were. Some of them not long dead."

"Really?" It was the first Clark had heard of them. Then again Gotham was still mostly Mob ruled. Some of those families dating back to colonial days. "I'll ask Bruce about it," Clark decided.

"Or," Kon drawled "Go to the museum and pick up a book. Tim said Bruce is a bit touchy about the villains when I asked if I could mention them. It's probably a childhood trauma or something."

That in mind Clark didn't ask Bruce about Gotham's recent history. Instead he did as Kon suggested and went to the museum. He dragged the teen with him on the argument that he needed more culture. Really he knew that Kon was just as interested as him and didn't want to leave him behind.

"... and here we come to the staircase. It may look ordinary however during the 1960's it was used as a way for the notorious Penguin to sneak in and out of his club the Ice Berg lounge. We actually haven't been able to uncover the entrance itself since the stairs lead to a maze of sewers and an underground lake we think might harbour more dangerous wildlife," Clark jotted down another name on his list. Kon was right, there were a whole load of villains in Gotham. He wondered why he had never looked them up before.

"You think by dangerous he means an alligator?" Clark smirked back at Kon.

"Probably," He agreed. "But Bruce told me once he got a scar from a crocodile. Maybe he decided to go looking down there," They shared a laugh. Although it wasn't hard to imagine a younger Bruce hearing the story of a potentially dangerous animal and go investigating.

"... over here we have the statue of Harvey Dent. A lawyer turned psychopath when a batch of acid was thrown in his face..." Clark made a face at that. Gotham was brutal.

The museum gave a lot of information about villains. Half way and Clark had most of his notebook full of their names and exploits. When they passed a lifelike statue of a criminal named Killer Crock Clark had to say he was glad he lived in an age where these people were long gone.

"You think he really ate people?" Kon asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him," They walked on with the tour.

He saw Kon turn back for one last look "You know how Bruce said he got bit by a crocodile," Clark hummed to show he was listening. "You don't think it was him do you."

Clark turned back himself. The man was grotesque in his dis figuration "No. I mean, he was before Bruce's time."

"True," Kon agreed. "But when he told you about it did he say crocodile or Crock?" Clark didn't answer. His bad feeling was creeping back as his memory forced its way to the forefront of his mind.

"... and here we come to our gas villains. Yes, laugh if you will but these killers were the most frightening things you would ever see a couple of years ago. All these horror movies you kids see don't come close to being as frightening as these men. To this day my father still cringes at any mention of a scarecrow and here's why..."

The whole hallway was dimly lit. The displays cast in different lights and backgrounds to accompany their would be persona's. The first up was a man named Jervis Tech. Their tour guide told them some of the awful things he used to do. Mind control was at the forefront. At one time he even got some of the population of Gotham to drown themselves for a trial run of his would be 'Wonderland.' His gas was even worse. Blinding the victim into a distorted land of tea parties and white rabbits, leaving them helpless to defend against the Mad Hatter's plot.

"What d'ya think?" He muttered "Fancy going up against him?"

Kon scoffed "I doubt he could get his fancy gas to work on us. One punch and he'd be out cold."

Next up was a man named Jonathan Crane. A doctor gone bad was his back story. His crimes delving into discovering and mastering the art of fear. The display had a fog machine for dramatic effect as his genuine suit stood up in a fake farmer's field. It looked ridiculous and Clark and Kon even shared a little chuckle over it until the tour guide told them to cast their gazes to the display again.

"We managed to get a hold of this. Young children should look away now," He warned and the display changed to video footage. Everything seemed normal. A gala full of rich people talking peacefully to each other. Until something was cast into the room. The next thing Clark knew he was watching as people screamed and batted at thin air. Others went violent and smashed open the nearest thing or person to them. It was animalistic, vile and among it all was a man wearing the exact suit Clark had just seen dangling pathetically in a display. It roamed around the room stealing from people or injecting others with more of his toxin. "Pretty nasty huh?"

"I think you should do him," Kon nudged. Clark quickly wrote down everything he remembered, making sure to jot a note to himself to get a hold of some more footage.

"Lastly we come to the Clown Prince himself. No one knows his real name but to the people of Gotham we know him as the Joker," A wax statue stood among graffiti painted walls covered in smiles.

This mans crimes ranged from murder to petty theft and as Clark was quick to discover there was no shortage of crimes surrounding him. His gas left you as psychotic as himself with one big smile stretched across their face. The tour guide made reference to some books in the gift shop about him which Clark knew Kon was going to buy.

The last stop on Gotham's villain tour was a rather large room. The lights were out as they walked in and snapped on with a practised flourish to the tour guides introduction. "The last stop on our tour we saved for our saviour. The one battling those fiends on the streets night after night, year after year. Some say he and his family were just as insane as the rest of Arkham's finest. Some say he was a hero for what he did. Some even say he wasn't real. Just a figment of their repressed hope. But whether one man or a group of them we have dedicated a room to them anyway. I give you, Batman."

It was like when he was fourteen and he had broke the bed. Something that shouldn't have happened but did. The icy dread of telling his parents came back to him then. The feeling that something was wrong, that he was uncovering some sort of mystery because there he was. There was Bruce. The Batsuit was different and obviously a fake but it was him.

"Is that?" Clark could only nod. "No wonder Tim didn't want me prying."

The other statues in the room were dedicated to Batman's allies. Nightwing, a costume he had also seen in the cave. The Red Hood, a known villain that redeemed himself in the end. Batgirl, all three versions of them from red to blonde hair and even one with stitches instead of a mouth. There was even Robin. The outfit Damian was wearing every night on the streets in a museum for Clark to stumble upon.

"There has to be a rational explanation," Clark told himself.

"Whatever, I'm getting statues of all of them," Kon told him and left Clark standing there staring at Bruce's symbol.

He of course confronted Bruce the next time he saw him. Even if he had to wait a month to work up the courage. His assignment was done with Kon picking out the best villains. Perry thoroughly enjoyed it which meant that his job was saved for the time being. It was a shame he couldn't say that about him and Bruce.

Seeing that statue of him just reaffirmed what he had already believed. The fact that Bruce hadn't said before that there had been a Batman meant that he didn't want Clark to know about it. Something wasn't right here. It was a pity Kon didn't share his opinion.

He whined and complained almost constantly since they came back from the museum. Mostly because the first thing Clark had done was ground Kon from any kind of outside duty until he had confronted Bruce. Seeing and hearing Kon every night was almost enough motivation to do so after the first week but his cowardice prevailed and he stayed at his apartment for another three.

It was Dinah that eventually got him to ask about the statues in the museum. He had dragged Kon up while he was on monitor duty and had set up a game for the teen after he confiscated his phone. The Black Canary had stopped in to call on Oliver who was on duty with him, reminding the archer about their anniversary in subtle ways that had Clark in stitches with how oblivious Oliver was to them.

It was after she left when Kon paused his game. Frown firmly in place he grumbled "So you're alright cutting me off from Tim because B's taken over someone's mantle but when Dinah and Stargirl do the same you have no problem. Hypocrite," Was all Clark heard before the teen went back to his game.

It only occurred to him then that Kon had a point. It was probably why he was so relaxed about the whole affair. Clark had forged his own identity in the world but Kon grew up in a tube waiting to replace him. He already had a legacy and a mantle to take over. Seeing Batman and his Robins in that museum must have been nothing to him. No shock or suspicion because he had grown up around Kid Flash, someone who was bound to take over Wally's mantle. Then there was, like he said, Black Canary and Stargirl. Heroes who had already taken over someone else's title.

It seemed ludicrous to him now that he hadn't considered Bruce imitating someone long gone. In fact it made more sense. The Batman seemed to be ingrained in Gotham's society from what he saw. The criminals had nearly wet themselves when Bruce descended on them the first night he was out. He had heard some of them whimpering about legends and the Bat and Clark had assumed that it was merely Bruce's reputation starting. Looking back Bruce was probably using what they already feared about this long past vigilante and exploiting it to spread fear across the criminal community.

He went to the manor that night, confident that Bruce had an explanation as to what he had seen and only wavered slightly when he saw the man himself. Bruce was down in the cave. Face drawn into a scowl and watching Clark behind his cowl as he moved towards him.

"Come to apologise?" Bruce grated.

"Yes," Clark took a breath before going on "I freaked out. There was this article I had to do for the Planet and I went to one of Gotham's museums to do some research and... I saw the Bat costume."

"Wait, you weren't talking to me because you went to a museum? I thought I'd done something or you had second thoughts and didn't know how to tell me it was over. God you're an idiot," Clark cringed. He hadn't thought about what Bruce had been thinking this past month.

"I didn't know what to do. It was only when I saw Dinah that I calmed down enough to see you. I'm really sorry. Both Kon and you are right, I'm an idiot," He looked over the rest of the suits in the cave. All of them near identical to the ones in the museum. "You have to understand where I was coming from. I didn't think that you were impersonating someone and hearing about this legendary vigilante who's exactly like you spooked me."

"But it doesn't now?" Bruce asked and Clark shook his head. "What if I hadn't have been. What if it was just a coincidence?"

"Is it?" Bruce lapsed into silence and Clark got the idea that he had just asked a stupid question. Thinking quickly he changed the subject to something safer "How's Damian been?"

Hours later he was calling Kon up and telling him his punishment had been lifted starting tomorrow. For now he was just content to listen to the stillness of the manor as everyone went to sleep.

He barely saw Kon in the following weeks. The boy was either at a Titans meeting or with Tim at the manor. Clark couldn't help but feel that his absence was the teens way of punishing Clark for grounding him. It wasn't that he minded all the spare time, still it was nice to come home to a full apartment and when that didn't happen he started staying over at the manor more frequently.

"I came around last night," Lois told him one morning.

"Oh?" He wasn't really paying attention. Too busy writing up his fluff piece.

"You weren't there, again. Honestly Smallville have you moved out? It's like you're never there," He hummed in absent agreement "Whoever she is she must be pretty special," Clark hummed again. "What was her name again?"

"Not telling you," The keys stopped on Lois' computer.

"At least tell me where she lives," she insisted.

"Nope," He heard the keys start up again and knew Lois was trying to look through google earth images to find him and his mysterious date.

"How old is she?" The interrogation went on.

"Old enough," Clark gave.

"If she's old enough and you like her then why aren't you telling me Smallville. I thought we were friends," She shot at him.

"We are but I don't want you knowing about him just yet," He stopped and backtracked through his words. Realising at just the same moment as Lois what he had just said.

"He huh?" There was a hint of appraisal in her eyes "Never thought you swung that way."

"Leave it alone," He warned.

She scoffed "Oh come on, we live in the twenty first century. It's not like this thing isn't acceptable. Get with the times Smallville and tell me your new boyfriend's name."

"Why are you so interested?" He sighed knowing he was going to end up spilling to her.

"We're friends and I want what's best for you. Also you have a tendency to rush into things and I want to keep an eye on you. Just think of me as your love guru," She sang.

He came around to her side of the desk "His name's Bruce Wayne and he lives in Gotham. Now run your check so I can get back to work," She grinned at him and did just that.

The frown quickly fell back on both their faces. Every article on google that Lois pulled up was for a Bruce Wayne who lived in Gotham but they were all dated in the twenties. Eight more searches and abbreviations just pulled up the same.

By the end of it Lois was scowling daggers at him "This little diversion may have worked this time but I will get her name out of you one of these days," And waved him away from her workspace.

Confused himself at the information surrounding Bruce he sat at his own computer and typed in the same as Lois had. All the familiar articles popped up with Clark less than hesitant to click on them. Inside was a dated picture of Bruce. Not someone who looked like him but Bruce. Slightly younger and wearing a suit fashionable at the time. The article was about his recent return from his years abroad. Thinking it was a fluke Clark looked onto other websites and read about the life of this so called 'Bruce Wayne' while stories of doppelgängers and similar looking ancestors flipped through his mind.

That all stopped when he got to the late 1930's. Clark could only stare in comprehending horror as Dick's little face popped up. It got older as Clark flipped through more with Jason gradually joining. All the while Bruce never seemed to age. He was still the same height and weight as he was in the 1939 picture of him being in an accident as he was when Tim and Cass joined his family almost ten years later. Steph and Damian entered the frame in the 1950's which should have made Bruce a ripe old age. Yet there he was staring out at Clark in all his youthful glory.

The family disappeared in the 1960's so Clark had to backtrack through more older articles to try and wrap his head around what he was seeing. A practical joke? Or something more sinister? Needless to say when Clark read the headline of Jason's death he nearly fainted.

By lunch he had called into Perry's office and told him he was sick. Racing around to Kon's school he pulled him out and took them home.

"What's going on?" Kon was already half into his Superboy suit "Who escaped? Have they killed anyone yet?"

"No nothing like that," Clark muttered and started his laptop up.

"Then what? You never pull me out of school unless it's an emergency," The Superboy outfit was replaced with pyjama's making the point that even if there was no emergency Kon wasn't going back to school.

"It's about Bruce-"

"Not again!" Kon growled "You do this almost every week! Why can't you just leave them alone?"

"Kon listen to me," Clark urged and pulled the angry boy onto the couch. Shoving the laptop into his lap Clark pulled up one of the articles with Tim in "Take a look at that. Does that seem normal to you. They're almost fifty years old and this isn't the only article on the web. They date back to the 1920's! Tell me I'm over exaggerating, please, because I can't wrap my head around it."

"This is Tim," Kon muttered and clicked through a couple more sites "But how?"

"I don't know," Clark despaired "But you see it now don't you. There's something wrong with them. I know it and this just proves it!"

"Tim never said," Kon continued "Why wouldn't he tell me."

Clark paced his apartment "I say we go over there. Or not. I mean they could be dangerous," He panicked "But we're the strongest people on earth. Surely we could take them. Oh God."

"Do you think he wanted me to find out?" Clark stopped at the pitiful tone Kon's voice had become.

"No," There was no way any of them would want this to come out "But we have."

"Do you think we should ask them about it. Maybe there's a rational explanation," Kon was grasping at straws yet it was possibly the only way Clark would get Kon to wake up. Maybe if Tim attacked him he would wake up and see that they couldn't be trusted.

"We'll go over there tonight," Clark promised "No, this afternoon while they're still asleep. We'll wait for them to wake up and ask them."

They couldn't wait more than half an hour before going to the manor. Being only three o clock Clark spent half of his time waiting for six to come pacing the length of the manor or checking in on everyone's rooms. Kon was no different. Wanting to keep as far away from Tim as possible he accompanied Clark wherever he went. Sprouting all sorts of theories as they panicked their way through the hours.

Finally they heard movement and waited until whoever it was made their way down into the cave before following them. The lights were out in the cave but they didn't need them on to see every detail of Bruce's haven.

The footsteps had stopped further into the tunnels and with baited breath they held themselves high and strode forward with purpose. Who were they to be afraid of one person. Sure there was something off about them but Clark and Kon faced super villains on a day to day basis. Nothing could throw them.

Except the image of Tim gulping down a medical bag.

Someone squeaked. Who, Clark didn't know as they faced off against each other. Tim hadn't lowered the bag from his mouth. His throat working mechanically as shock registered in his blood red eyes.

It was only when Kon muttered a pitiful "Tim?" that the stalemate was resolved.

"BRUCE!" He yelled and with speed Clark didn't know he possessed ran past them and into the main cave system. "BRUCE!" Clark caught him around the waist. His mind unable to actually process the idea of Tim's new form even as his sharpened teeth snapped at him. "BRUCE!"

"Put him down Clark," Bruce. He hadn't aged since the 1930's and never would. Everything about him was dropping into place. The sleeping through the day. Mistaking Oliver for his father. Dear God the Batman. Bruce was Batman! "Don't do something you'll regret," Bruce growled and barely noticed when he slackened his grip and Tim scampered over to Bruce.

"You're a vampire," Clark hadn't spoke and looked back at Kon stood frozen in the entrance to one of the cave's tunnels. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something you really tell someone," Tim said.

"Kon," Clark berated. He couldn't believe he was still talking civilly to Tim. The kid, not even a kid, was a vampire.

"Tim take Kon upstairs," Clark tried to protest but Bruce had him pushed into his lush chair before he could. "Now Tim!" He ordered and Clark watched as Kon was dragged up and out of his sight. Turning back to Bruce he couldn't see any signs of vampirism in him. "You understand I can't let you tell anyone."

"You're a vampire," Clark sounded and Bruce nodded. "You-"

"Clark look at me," Bruce spoke gently. He didn't touch him after Clark cringed at his first attempt and instead settled for crouching near him "Clark please. Understand that I didn't want this. None of my family did, it was just the hand we were dealt. It doesn't change us. I'm still me."

"No, you're a vampire," he couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Clark look at me. Please look at me," He didn't know why but he did.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim was sixteen when he was changed. The Joker's last laugh to the family was to torture him. Unlike Jason he wasn't killed. He was changed with madness and sent on a killing spree against Bruce. There was a rockfall and then he remembered Bruce telling him, asking him if he wanted to live. It seemed like a no-brainer.

It was when he had been changed that he learnt of the Wayne family secret. They were Vampires and rather good at being them as well. Dick was changed at nineteen after a stray bullet from Harvey Dent got him. Jason had stolen some of Bruce's blood. Always keeping it on hand in case something should ever happen. Which it did.

When Tim was changed they told him about their struggles with the bloodlust. Jason had went on a two year killing spree before Bruce reigned him in where as Dick had only slipped up the once. Bruce, well Bruce had an iron will. He hadn't fed on anyone unwilling and never killed. Usually it was the women he would bring home. One puncture wound and some hypnotism later they thought they had just spent the night with Bruce Wayne. Never mind his tastes lay in the other gender.

It was the perfect cover until Tim had changed Cass. He had found her lying next to the Lazarus pit. Near Death she hadn't the strength to pull herself in and instead of casting her to a mind of potential madness Tim had offered a way for her to never need the Lazarus pit again. She had accepted but sometimes Tim wished she hadn't. Unlike Jason her wrath was large. Bruce barely spoke to him once he managed to get her locked in the cave. He didn't look at him for a year when he finally turned Steph. He couldn't help himself. She was his friend and he hadn't wanted her to die. Bruce's anger was worth every cold look he got.

Damian was last to be turned. Showing up at the manor he had a few good years before Talia killed him. The Lazarus pit had been his first revival. The second time he was changed. Killer Crock barely saw him coming and for weeks afterwards Tim saw nothing else. Tim had Crock's head mounted in his room. A trophy to the beast that ended his mortal life.

It was during the 60's when Bruce told them they were going into hiding. The Waynes were too suspicious. There was also the fact that Alfred had died. Suddenly and without warning the butler who had looked over them during the day passed away in his sleep. Bruce had took it hard and there was barely any objection to withdrawing from the world. The villains were all gone with only the new generation left to harass the police. They had nothing on the ones Tim remembered and barely posed a challenge to the Batman which was why Bruce hung up his cowl a few years later.

Everything had been fine for a few decades. They fell out and made up in their long manor. Playing endless games all night and making sure they were behind curtains and doors all day.

Then Cass sneaked out. The only one bold enough to try for fresh blood these days she had went out the cave and onto the streets of Gotham. Tim hadn't thought this was a regular thing until he had followed her. She had slapped him silly and told him to go back but it was too late. Gotham had changed and Tim wanted to see just how much.

Just how much turned out to be a young alien patrolling the streets. Tim had tried to help and made a friend in the process.

It had been hard the first couple of month sustaining it but he persuaded Bruce to buy him a phone. Then video games and finally a computer so he wasn't as far behind as the rest of his family.

He hadn't thought back then as to what would happen when Kon found out. He certainly wouldn't have imagined him taking it so well. With only some arguing the alien had stormed off for a while and came back with an apology on his lips.

"I'm the clone of an alien and a villain. I think out of the two of us I'm the weird one," which had made Tim smile.

Hours later Tim padded away from his bed to answer Bruce's knocks. "What is it?"

"Tell Kon he's welcome over but Clark isn't," Bruce answered and left Tim to relay the news.


	4. Kon

"New girlfriend?" Clark called.

Kon had just walked through the door with his hair tousled and fly undone. Sure there were a number of explanations that could be used to explain Kon's appearance. However this was the fourth time this week he had came in looking like that. Once was excusable, twice a coincidence. Three times and Kon was pushing for a pattern.

"Boyfriend," Kon confirmed. "You don't have a problem with that do you?" The tone left little room for Clark not to be okay with it.

"I think I'd be called a hypocrite if I wasn't alright with it Kon," After all he spent most of his day fighting for equality. It would be unjust to negate it when his own family was concerned. "So... anyone I know? Bart maybe," He hedged.

Kon pulled a face, "Hell no." He zipped his fly as Clark motioned to it. "And you don't know him. He's just someone I met a few months ago."

"A few months?" Clark didn't remember Kon going out at odd times or bringing someone over. The kid was good. "So why wait until now to start slipping up?"

Kon shrugged as his face went red. "Guess I keep forgetting to cover my tracks."

"Well he's welcome any time," Clark invited. He just hoped it wasn't someone with powers. The last time Kon had dated someone like that he had to mend a hole in the wall.

"Thanks," Kon quickly moved to his room.

Despite the open invitation Clark never saw or heard from Kon's mysterious boyfriend. The teen would instead go out of his way to keep Clark and, (as he found out) Tim apart. Clark would tag along on some of Kon's 'secret' flyovers only to lose him in the maze of Gotham's streets. He would try to interrupt phone conversations to shout his invitation to Tim, hoping the boy would take the initiative that Kon wouldn't. In the end Clark had to just accept the fact that Kon didn't think he was important enough to introduce to.

"Stop sulking Smallville," Lois warned. Clark hadn't even been aware she could tell emotion from that far. "If this is about you breaking up with your girlfriend then I don't want to hear about it until we're done for the day."

"I don't have a girlfriend," Clark muttered.

"Obviously," Lois said and continued typing.

It seemed that Lois believed Clark had broken up with someone. Telling her that it was to do with his cousin not thinking him cool took her by surprise. Apparently he had been sulking for weeks over an apparent lover. Yet as Clark thought back through his day to day life the past couple of months he couldn't come up with how she got that idea.

Nevertheless it was nice hanging around someone who enjoyed his company. Despite having to call it early because of work Clark went home happier than he had in weeks. Kon was out again when he got in, no doubt off to see his boyfriend and wasn't that just a punch to the gut. Settling down to watch TV he made a pact to spend more time with Kon. Maybe if he could show the teen that Clark cared about him, that they were actually family, then he wouldn't hold so many reservations against introducing Clark to Tim. He would hate for Kon to slowly push him out of his life. Especially when he believed they had just gotten to a good point in their relationship.

"Sit," Clark barked. It was Friday and Kon was making straight for the door after dropping his school things off. "We're having a night in."

"I have plans," Kon whined.

"Night in," Clark insisted. "It's been ages since we hung out together. I have movies," He passed over the horrors for Kon's approval.

"We hung out the other week," Kon complained.

"Did we?" Clark couldn't remember. "What did we do?"

Kon froze for a second before throwing himself onto the sofa with vigour. "You're right, we haven't hung out lately. Let me just text Ti- someone."

"You mean Tim," Clark teased. Instead of seeing Kon turn red like Clark had hoped the teen froze up again.

"You know his name?" He squeaked.

"You doodle it when you're daydreaming," Clark pointed to their notice board where little squiggles of Tim littered the papers.

"And it doesn't bother you?" Kon went on.

"Bother me?" Clark felt like he was missing something. "Why would the name Tim bother me. It's a nice name. A bit old fashioned but nice. I mean it's not like he's called Bruce or something."

"No, he's not," Kon shook himself out of whatever he was thinking and turned to the movies. "This one first."

The night was a success if Clark did say so himself. When he wasn't jumping at the loud bangs the producers had put in the movies he was carrying on with Kon on the couch. Making snide comments about the femme fatales and horrible special effects.

They called it a night around three in the morning when a fire had halted the start of their next movie. Bed seemed like a good way to forget about the smoky scene so he changed and went out to say goodnight to Kon.

"You wanna be woken up in the morning or..." Being a Saturday either meant sleeping until noon or a Titan meeting.

"Nah," Kon was peering closely at the titles of the DVD's they had been watching. "Say Clark, was there a reason these are all vampire movies?"

Shrugging Clark just spoke the truth "I hadn't really noticed. It must be all these Vampire dramas on, subconsciously making me want to watch more."

His joke sailed right over Kon's head. "Alright then," Kon looked at him one more time before strutting to his room "Night Kal."

Having to work on Saturdays was always rough. Luckily growing up on a farm meant that he was used to their being no break in his schedule. It was a good job too since his early start meant he was able to catch Kon talking to Tim on the phone. He knew he shouldn't have been eavesdropping but at the sound of his name he couldn't help himself.

"I think he's starting to remember something," Kon hissed.

A cool voice shushed him on the other end. "Lower tone Kon it's bedtime for me here," Clark rolled his eyes at the classic teen trait. "If he is remembering something then we'll sort it. Now tell me what's happened."

"He knows your name- and Bruce's. He just mentioned them in passing but I think some part of him knows. Then there were the movies. Tim all of them were about Vampires," There was a panicked note in Kon's voice which Clark couldn't place amongst his actions. What had he done that was so wrong. So he was watching a lot of Vampire movies and happened to know the name Bruce. It wasn't that revolutionary.

"Relax. Unless he shows more disturbing behaviour we can only assume it's passing thoughts. This isn't the first time something like this has happened before and they only really remember fully if something drastic triggers it." Triggers? Remembers? Now that Clark thought about it some of the things people had been saying to him didn't add up with his memory. Could someone have been tampering with him?

He knew someone that could find out.

Work was hard to sit through when something pressing was going on. Every second felt like an hour and every hour had him more miserable than the last. Countless scenario's went through his head about why someone would wipe his mind. The more pressing matter was what Tim had to do with it. Obviously Clark had met him before. There was no other explanation for why Kon would be talking to him about this matter otherwise. Then there was this Bruce man. The boy's father? Brother? Whoever he was he was somehow involved as well.

Finally quitting time came and he flew to the nearest transporter. His nerves were near fried by the time he got up and later he would feel bad about screaming J'onn's whereabouts to Green Lantern. Thankfully he was in the cafeteria and listened to Clark's plea's with an open mind.

Warnings were shared, ignored and eventually agreed to before Clark was taking a meditative trip into his own mind. J'onn led him through it as best he could and unlocked whatever remained hidden.

At first it was just meeting Tim. Clark didn't see why Kon would keep the boy from him. From what he remembered Clark thought he was a bit off but looking back the boy seemed perfectly alright and completely in love with Kon from the beginning.

Then things got weird. He cringed instinctively as his old self raged and investigated Tim's family. J'onn told him to relax as the memories started to blur. As they cleared Clark recognised Bruce in them. Bruce. How could he have forgotten his new team mate?

Just like that images of roaming the streets protecting Bruce and then Damian from up high. Watching as they moved in sync to take down criminals and thugs. Why would he have forgotten this? What was so bad that someone had thought to remove them?

Deeper memories would answer that question. Before delving into them J'onn warned him again about the dangers he could be unveiling and asked again for Clark's permission before he delved into them. Clark gave it and felt J'onn push against his mind. Only to stop.

"There's a situation that requires your attention Superman," He was informed and felt J'onn pull back.

"Can't Kon handle it?" He was so close. Besides Kon was always arguing he was old enough to do things on his own.

"Superboy is the one calling," Sure enough as J'onn pulled out Clark heard Kon's panicked voice.

"Can we pick this up again tomorrow?" He wasn't going to lose these memories again.

"Of course," J'onn answered and motioned for Clark to go.

Despite thorough investigation and expertise on the matter no one, not even Clark, could think of a way all of the Warehouses had caught fire. It was just a matter of luck that they had already been scheduled for demolition so really it had just been a matter of putting it out rather than saving people.

"Maybe it was a faulty wire," Kon suggested as they walked back into the apartment. "They were scheduled for demolition for a reason after all."

"Maybe," Clark agreed. He let the matter drop as he changed and settled in for another evening in front of the television. It seemed he wasn't the only one as Kon joined him soon enough. "No Tim tonight?" Now Clark could actually remember the boy he was rather shocked Kon wasn't over there now. They had seemed inseparable in his memories and unlike before Clark had no reason not to dislike the boy.

"He's- er out," Clark could tell a lie when he heard one. His Pa was right when he said Clark wasn't a good liar and it seemed Kon had inherited that trait.

"Alright then," He didn't want to call Kon out on it. "But if he suddenly becomes available you can go. I know how much you like him."

"Thanks."

Clark called it an early night when nothing outside their apartment caught his attention. He heard as he crawled into bed Kon giving up on babysitting him and leave, no doubt to go see Tim. The weight of the teen gone meant that Clark was free to think about what he had learnt.

So someone had tampered with his memory. Someone that probably knew about Bruce since that was what all of his forgotten memories centred around. From what Clark remembered Bruce was still in his early days of crime fighting. Too early to have found himself a true nemesis like Luthor. Perhaps it was one of Clark's enemies that was behind this. They could have an ulterior motive for making him forget about Bruce. Despite his brainstorming the result was that he hadn't a clue why this had happened. He needed to see J'onn again. Hopefully once he did things would become clearer.

_He was waiting for Kon to come home when arms wrapped around his neck._

_"Not now Bruce," He muttered even as he leaned into the kisses on his neck._

_"He's with Tim. Believe me when I say you won't see him for hours," he loved it when Bruce talked. The range in pitch varied with every word and could be as sweet as honey or a skin crawling husk at any moment. Either way Bruce had a great voice, one that Clark had missed dearly._

_"Well I guess we'd better make the most of it," he used his speed to get them to the bed and just looked at Bruce for a moment. Devastatingly handsome and waiting for Clark to join him on the sheets. Some part of him said it should feel weird to lean down and kiss Bruce after all his last few partners since he had discovered sex were women. Yet he ignored that part and just enjoyed tugging Bruce out of his pants. He tongued the head of Bruce's waiting erection for a moment as his eyes drifted to the bedside table. That little voice flared up that he didn't have a table like that even as he asked "You have lube right?"_

_Bruce laughed and pulled him up. Clark reluctantly let him even though laughter wasn't really what he wanted to hear right now. "Clark I hate to tell you this," He kissed Clark's brow "But this is a dream. We don't really need things like that here."_

_"Oh," Well that made sense. It certainly shut up his discomfort._

_He spared a short chuckle as he pillowed Bruce's head with his arms and decided to forgo foreplay to just thrusting in. Bruce was like heaven as always. Every little move Clark made had him smirking or moving under him to take some control in their pace._

_He quickened as he felt his end and pulled Bruce in for another kiss. Breaking apart Bruce bit his lip and moved down his jaw with little nips. "Clark?" He hummed his response, not really paying attention. "Promise you won't, how does Steph put it, freak out?"_

_"Promise," He groaned burying his head next to Bruce's._

_"Good," Bruce gasped and then there was something digging into his neck. Clark tried to pull back but Bruce held on and actually pulled him back down. Clark couldn't use his strength to escape and for the first time in his life felt scared. Bruce seemed to have no problem as he wrapped his legs around Clark's thighs and guided them back into motion. "Clark you promised," Bruce moaned and held tight as Clark tried to escape again._

_He knew he wasn't getting out of this dream any time soon and tried to negotiate with himself. "Alright," He moved on his own just to show he was complying. "But you can't bite me anymore."_

_"I didn't even break skin," Bruce chuckled and let up his strength a little._

_Clark slowed at that and felt the muscles in Bruce's thighs flex enough to get him back into pace. Why didn't he want Bruce biting him? Something was telling him he couldn't let that happen. But others had done it in bed, what made Bruce different? Pretending he was getting into a better position Clark leant up on his elbows to look Bruce in the face._

_What greeted him was a cowl set with blank eyes and a grin dotted with blood. "You said you didn't break skin," Was all Clark could say and saw the blood extended downwards across Bruce's torso._

_"Not yours," The growl came and so did the appearance of Bruce's fangs framed in his manic smile. He tilted his head to the side and glanced appraisingly at Clark. "Well... not yet at least."_

_"I don't-" He tried to pull away again only for Bruce's thighs to clamp onto his hips holding him in place._

_The sigh that came sounded weary even though the grin hadn't left Bruce's blood soaked mouth. "Listen Clark if you really want answers then I suggest asking Kon. Is it just me or does the boy know more than he's letting on."_

_Clark clung to the only reasoning he had left as no immediate sign of escape came. "This is all just a dream," He muttered and hoped his body would get the message that he wanted to wake up._

_"True but that fire wasn't," Bruce circled his arms around Clark's neck, effectively pulling himself up and closer to Clark. Not a place he wanted him to be right now. "Suspicious how, just when you were on the cusp of remembering me there was a situation that a almost grown Kryptonian boy couldn't handle. Then there's the phone call with Tim..." Bruce nipped his jaw. "Come on Clark, you're not that stupid."_

_"Kon wouldn't," Was his immediate response. "Not that it matters because I don't have to reason to you. This is all just a result of too many vampire movies."_

_Bruce hummed neither agreeing nor disagreeing. "Suit yourself," He shrugged and lunged at Clark's jugular._

When Kon got up the next morning Clark had purged the apartment of all things Vampire. The movies were returned and one paid for since he had accidentally broke it putting it back in its case. Any vampire books he may have possessed were in the bin as well as a set course of garlic bread with their take away tonight. It was only from sheer force of will that he refrained from touching Kon's things, the boy having watched with muted horror as he saw the last of the purge.

"Going to Tim's today?" He asked cheerfully. Last night had been a dream. There was no need to let it affect his day to day life.

"He's out," Kon said and Clark frowned at another lie being made.

"Well I have work or the league. One of the two," He announced and remembered that he also had a meeting with J'onn to keep. He repeated that last night had been a dream again but the image of Bruce, not only under him, but with fangs wouldn't leave his mind. "You can look after yourself right?"

"Sure," Kon agreed.

"Good," He fetched his coat and glasses yet hesitated when he got to the door. Something was still bothering him. Turning back he looked Kon over. "You can patrol without me right?"

"Sure," Kon repeated.

Clark put his coat back on the rack and sat in front of the teen. "Kon did anything seem suspicious about that fire?"

He noticed the accelerated heartbeat and watched as Kon formed a lie in his head. "Do you? I mean I suppose it could have been a set up by someone. Torch the place and put off the new buyer."

"Yeah," Clark nodded. His dream had been right about something at least. "That sounds like something someone would do. You know what, I'll look into it. Who knows there might be a story."

Kon grabbed him before he could leave "Or it could have just been an accident. Come on Clark you don't really want to spend time on a theory. I'm sure there are other things today that are newsworthy."

He looked the boy in the eye "Conner, is there something you're not telling me?"

Panic was written all over Kon's face. His mouth opening and closing with no words coming out until finally "I think Tim might be breaking up with me."

He had expected a confession but not this one. "What?" He didn't even check to see if he was lying.

"We- It's embarrassing and I didn't want to say anything but I think he might be breaking up with me," Kon deflated into the couch already pulling out his phone as if to confirm that it hadn't happened yet.

"What do you mean embarrassing? Kon what's wrong? I thought you two really liked each other," He sat next to the teen and pulled him in for a hug.

"We do. Well at least I do," Kon amended. "Look it's embarrassing like I said. I don't really want to talk about it."

Clark turned the teen to him. "Kon the whole reason you moved here was so we could be closer. I know some things you want to keep private but telling them to someone can help too. If nothing else just know you can talk to me."

"I know," Kon nodded. "And I would but it has to do with sex and well that's just not a conversation I want to be having with you."

Clark understood completely. "I'm sure Bart or Cassie might be willing to listen," He agreed, then his parental side stepped in. "But if they don't..." Kon nodded again and retreated off the couch to his room.

"Have fun at the meeting," He called and slammed the door behind him.

It was only when he was on Watchtower that he realised Kon had changed the topic they were on. Purposeful or not Clark hurried through the halls to find J'onn before another emergency popped up.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kal?" As if he hadn't agreed abundantly yesterday.

"I do. No matter what it is I need to know what I've lost," He said more to himself than to J'onn.

With that done he felt his mind being pushed and moved as J'onn looked for his stolen memories.


	5. J'onn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's not very long. The Tim and Kon ones never are for some reason.

"Ignore him," Kon was done for. Putting the fire out himself he hurried back to the apartment. "Please continue J'onn."

There was nothing Kon could do. The fire had worked yesterday, and really Kon should have had the brains to know it wouldn't work again. But where Tim was concerned he didn't seem to think properly. Kon heard the moment when Clark regained his memories. The intake of breath and curse against Kon for being involved taking months of his life away. He cut off his hearing and set to packing.

Done he flew to Gotham and let himself carefully into Tim's room. He boarded back up the sunlight that had escaped and listened to make sure the rest of the house wasn't awake yet.

"Tim," he shook the lump in the bed. "Tim!"

"Just do what you like," Tim grumbled and turned away from him.

"Not funny dude. This is urgent, Clark remembers everything," he kept shaking Tim until he turned back to him.

"Not possible. Bruce's hypnotism is airtight," Kon shook his head.

"Not against a telepath. We have one on Watchtower. He broke through whatever Bruce did." That got a reaction from Tim, even if it was the scariest look he'd ever seen on the boy.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a telepath?" he growled as he got out of bed. Kon steadied him as he gained his footing. "Do you know how stupid- we have to wake Bruce."

"I tried to tell you," Kon defended. "I told you he was remembering and you didn't believe me."

"That's because I thought it was just a hunch. People get them, they're bound to notice something unusual when their memory's been altered. I never actually thought there was a way for him to remember." Tim took a sharp turn and led Kon down a part of the manor he had never been before. He was surprised to see a child's handwriting on one of the doors.

"So this is where Dick sleeps," he had accidentally found Cass and Steph's when he came over to stargaze. Jason's when he tried to sneak into Tim's room for a secret rendezvous. Dick and Damian's were the only ones he hadn't found.

"He used to have my room but moved closer to Bruce after I moved in. He said he wanted to be closer to Damian," something in Tim's voice said this wasn't the real reason Dick moved. It amused Kon that even though they were in a perilous situation he still had time to tell him little facts.

Bruce's room wasn't far from Dick's. Kon could tell straight away this was the patriarch's boudoir. The ornate double doors opened to see Bruce was already sitting up. He listened quietly as Tim explained everything.

"J'onn," Bruce nodded.

"You knew?" Tim accused. "Bruce you never overlook anything."

"Well I did this time," Kon averted his eyes as Bruce fetched his robe. "Get Dick up."

"But-"

"Go back to bed Tim," Bruce swept past them without a backwards glance.

Tim stood still where Bruce had left him for long enough Kon grew worried. Him whirling around had Kon jumping and hurrying to catch up as Tim practically ran back to his room.

"I can't believe him," Tim growled and collapsed back on his bed.

"Should I go down with- or not," the glare Tim sent him had Kon joining him on the bed.

"I'm more than thirty years old and he still treats me like I'm twelve." The pout Tim sported wasn't really helping his case.

"I know you're upset but could you not remind me of your age. I feel weird when you do," Mostly because it reminded Kon of all the years Tim spent without him.

"Feel dirty?" Tim smirked and at least that got him out of his strop. "If anyone should in this room it's me. You're not even legal yet."

"I'm seventeen," Kon scowled at Tim's age joke and changed the subject to something else." What did you mean when you said Bruce knew? You think he knew that Clark would eventually go to J'onn?"

Tim scrunched his face in what Kon knew as his translating face. Kon would feel offended that he needed the dumbing down but Tim spoke in a way that had Kon tuning out if he didn't.

"I don't know for sure," Tim said carefully.

"But you think he did," Kon interpreted.

Tim once again scrunched up his face. "You have to understand something about Bruce. He's brilliant but tricky. I think the only one who comes close to knowing what Bruce thinks all the time is Dick and even he has trouble at times. He keeps things close to his chest and the things he lets slip aren't always the complete truth. Do I think Bruce knew about J'onn? Of course. Do I think he knew Clark would eventually go to him? I think he did."

"So why not just say yes?" He was going to have to teach Tim not to speak in riddles.

"Because of the other variables in that conclusion. If Bruce knew then he's put us all at risk. If there's one thing I give him it's that he loves us. Enough to do anything to protect us. The idea that he's put us on the line is hard to understand without knowing his endgame." Tim paused to sit up." Then there's his own exposure. Bruce knew Clark was a journalist ever since I told him about you. One wrong word or a stray picture could have him in the papers. Batman may have not had much spotlight in our day. But if people found out Bruce Wayne was still kicking and looking twenty they're either going to run him out of town or put Batman and Bruce together. Bruce looked so happy when he came home after his first patrol. I don't think he would give it up again so soon."

"But you do," Kon countered. "You do think he's done that."

Tim hesitantly nodded. "Which means he has an agenda. One which I'm not privy to," he growled.

"I'm sure he'll tell you soon," which reminded Kon of a pressing problem. "In the meantime I think it would be best if you come with me. If Clark's pissed enough he could accidentally put a hole in one of your walls. I don't want you burning up just because I didn't do something."

A soppy smile was sent his way. "Aw. I'm a big boy Kon. I'm sure if that happens I can get to a dark corner."

"Tim..." he didn't know how to convince Tim this wasn't just for Tim's safety. That it was mostly selfishness on Kon's part. He really wanted to avoid the impending confrontation for a while longer.

It turned out he didn't need to explain. With a roll of his eyes Tim scuffled to the edge of his bed and asked. "How do you propose you move me?"

Sighing with relief Kon went over to the trunk at the bottom of Tim's bed and emptied it out. Speeding out of the room he came back with duct tape and indicated for Tim to hop in. "It's big enough that you'll be comfortable."

"Comfortable," Tim nodded sarcastically. "This is looking more like a kidnapping."

Despite his words Tim hopped in and let Kon secure the lid. "The tape's to make sure no sunlight gets in." He made sure it was airtight before testing his new travel box by opening one of the doors. "Tell me if anything hurts." He pushed Tim's box into the sunlight, "Anything?"

"No, you're good to go," Tim said and Kon hoisted the box into his arms.

Careful of his fragile package Kon took the long route, looking here and there for any sign of Clark. He carefully set Tim down in the Titan's communal room. Speeding around the place he looked for somewhere with no windows. Thankfully the team had moved the gym to one such a place so as to avoid any spies catching them practice. The element of surprise was a wonderful thing.

Going back he picked Tim up and for good measure closed anything letting in sunlight on his way. Breaking the seal he let Tim tiredly stagger out of his trunk and stop.

"This is..." he was gone in a blink. Kon hadn't actually seen Tim use any of his powers. He had asked about them and felt some of the strength Tim possessed when they were fooling around. He thought he would have been freaked out when he finally saw Tim use some of his powers. He wasn't. Instead he felt like he did when he saw Bart or any of his other team-mates use their powers. It wasn't a big deal. Yet it was humbling all the same that they would trust Kon enough to reveal this side of themselves to him. With Tim it was a bit more than that. It felt like he was finally truly accepted as someone trustworthy. Someone that Tim was comfortable with.

"This is Titan's-

"-Tower, I know," Kon found him perched on one of the high trapeze's. "I used to come here."

"Wait, you were a Titan?" Of course he was a Titan, some part of him reasoned. If Damian was a vigilante it stood to reason that Tim was one too.

"Are you kidding? Dick practically created the Titans. He'd bring Jay and me here when Bruce was in one of his moods." Tim hopped down from his perch to look over some of the other equipment.

"So what was your name? I'm sure you're in the halls if you were a Titan," it was then that Kon recalled the costumes in the museum. The ones copied from the originals in Bruce's cave.

"Robin. We all were Robin except Cass. I became Red Robin after Damian came along. I don't know which of them will be in your logs." He knew Damian was Robin but until that point Kon hadn't fully accepted that he was in the presence of vigilante legends. He'd heard of Robin when Bart brought the guy up in short rants. His friend loved comparing everyone to the youngest sidekick ever. He used the guy often in his berating by saying how disappointed Robin would be if he could see the state of the team now. To think all these years Bart had been talking about Dick. Not just Dick but Jason, Steph, Tim and Damian. It was quite surreal.

"Wow," Tim arched an eyebrow at Kon's breathy exclamation. "You realise I'm dating vigilante royalty."

"Is that what we are?" Tim chuckled. "Considering we all died in the suit I'd hardly think we were that great."

"But you were," Kon itched to go through the Titan's logs. "So which suit was your Red Robin suit. I'm guessing it's red but were you the one with the helmet?"

"No, that was Jason. I had a cowl at some point and wings another," he shrugged. "Bruce had all these cool inventions it was hard keeping the costume a constant."

"I don't suppose you still have it?" Bart would die.

Tim walked up to him with a leer on his face "Why? Curious what I look like in a skin-tight uniform. Truthfully, if you want something suggestive you should ask Dick to model his first Robin costume. The panties alone..."

"Please stop making me have sexy thoughts about your brother," Kon whined. Tim chortled and went back to examining the room.

"It's changed." he concluded.

"It's upgraded," Kon explained to which Tim rolled his eyes.

"No offence Kon but you saw the gear Bruce has in the cave. Half of it he invented at the start of his career as Batman. If anything you've downgraded. Although I suspect most of our technology went underground after the attack," he trailed off.

"Attack?" He was getting a real Titan story from an actual legendary Titan.

"Someone compromised the base. I wasn't here but Jason... Bruce had to quarantine him for days. He broke a lot of the stuff here and the others needed to be moved because of the cameras. Not long after that we went into hiding," Tim frowned as something played in his mind. "Cameras. Kon how did you say Clark found out about us?"

"Clark found the articles about your family," Kon frowned this time. "Yeah that bothered me a bit. You don't have a reflection but you show up in photos? I mean I get modern cameras because of the digitalising but back then didn't they use mirrors?"

"They did," Tim agreed. "The only person I knew that could take our photo properly was Bruce. He found a way so we wouldn't feel like freaks."

"Then how did you get photographed after you were changed?" Something wasn't right.

"More like how was Bruce so careless to overlook articles being printed about us. Kon can you fetch me a computer?" he was already half way out of the door.

They spent an hour trying to find the sites Clark had visited. Kon's memory helped them with the exact naming yet when they typed it in there was nothing. They tried searching for Bruce or any of the families names and only got normal pieces about charity functions. The only thing was there were no pictures attached. Kon was growing more and more worried as Tim clicked on another site and found nothing. Eventually he growled and typed a code into the laptop that brought up a new home screen.

"What's this?" Even as he spoke Tim clicked on a file that brought up grisly crime scene photos.

"Bat-cave computer. Hopefully Bruce is too busy with Clark to notice me here." He rooted around far too quickly for Kon to keep up before stopping at a series of codes. "Smart," Tim smirked and started typing again. "Bruce's been doing something. He's deleted them from the hard drive but thankfully hasn't made a new one yet. They're still recoverable."

Kon just stared in amazement. "You're incredible, you know that?"

"Thanks," a hint of red peaked on Tim's pasty skin. "Got it." What Tim unveiled was the pictures they were looking for. Instead of being pleased by their discovery Tim growled and set to pacing.

"Tim?"

"I don't understand!" he said. "Even that, uncovering incriminating material, was easy. It's like Bruce wants me to find it." he paced the length of the room. "Whatever game he's playing I wish to God he'd told me."

Kon tried to pacify Tim even as he started worrying for Clark. Tim was the most important thing right now and he needed to keep him in the tower." Maybe he's trying to get you to prove yourself. If you really were Robin then maybe he's laying out a mystery and wants you to solve it. Show him you haven't lost your touch."

Tim stopped in his pacing. "Maybe. But- ugh I just don't know. Other people, villains, I could figure out their plans in hours. Bruce... Well he isn't the best for nothing I guess."

"I just hope Clark's alright," Kon absently wondered what was going on. He dare not use his hearing. As curious as he was he didn't want to hear Clark cursing him out the door just yet.

"He will be," Tim assured absently. "Bruce set all this up for Clark after all," Kon frowned at Tim's angry mutter.

"So what do you propose we do for the next hour or so? You're not going to figure out Bruce's plan without confronting him about it. I'm not taking you back to the manor until at least dusk," He put in just as Tim looked like he was about to suggest just that.

"Guess I'll get some sleep then," Tim looked around the room again. "Or you could give me the Titan tour."

"You practically created the place. I should be the one asking you for a tour," He got up in any case.

"I will. You tell me what's changed and I'll tell you all the places I wanted to have sex in when I was a Titan," Tim smirked.

Kon rushed out the room to close all the windows and doors. There was no way he was letting Tim fry up until they had seen that suggestion through.


	6. Batman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter. Sorry this one took so long I'm starting to work on my own pieces. I can't do anymore requests at this time, however, if you want to still send them they may get done in the future. Thank you for reading.

"You know," Bruce said.

Clark had flew in almost as soon as he had his memories back. Bruce had been in his room. Shrouded in darkness and feigning sleep. It was hard to imagine someone as gentle as Bruce had been to him to be capable of this manipulation.

"I do." The only way Clark had got Bruce to stop pretending was to announce he had no ill intentions towards him. It was true Clark supposed. Despite what had happened he doubted he could hurt Bruce. For one thing he knew the man was able to take him down with just a look. "You shouldn't have."

"I know." They were sitting in front of Bruce's fireplace. With all secrets out Clark could watch Bruce sip a flask of blood openly. Surprisingly his fangs didn't come out when he drank it. Clark supposed it could be because it's not actually a living thing Bruce was feeding from but he knew it was the man's iron will that kept his teeth in check.

"I wouldn't have hurt you," Clark let his honesty seep into his voice.

Bruce shook his head regardless, "I couldn't take that risk."

"Yet you have now." He could hear the others in the manor pretending not to listen in on their conversation. Dick didn't even bother trying to pretend he was asleep. Standing sentry outside of Bruce's door the boy was ready to pull his father out at any second. "Why?"

Bruce shrugged as Clark tried to wrap his head around what he knew.

5 Years Ago:

"What is it Ma?" He had been called home from college by his mother that morning. His father was away in Metropolis bartering for spare parts for their old tractor and out of the two of them Clark was the one able to get home the fastest.

"Maybe it's nothing but I just want to be sure," She had been pacing ever since he came in, and after seven failed attempts to get her to sit Clark just left her to it.

"Sure about what?"

"I went to feed the cows this morning. You know how it is, we feed them and count to see if any passed away in the night," Clark nodded. He had grown up with this system. "So I counted them and one was missing. I found her near the barn. Right at the back. Oh Clark she had her throat ripped out. I think it might be some wild animal. If it's still hanging around the farm..."

"I understand," He was already going through a route in his head. "Sit tight. I'll check it out."

Three rounds of the farm and the lands surrounding it had amounted to nothing. All Clark knew was that it wasn't a big animal. He supposed it could have been foxes. But usually they went for the chickens and even then weren't usually all that successful.

He checked the fences for holes or breaks. Something that might give him a clue as to what he was looking for. In the end all it took was him expanding his hearing to find some answers as to what happened to their cow.

Sobbing. Or at least muffled pants were coming from Clark's hayloft. Journeying up he stuck to the shadows and saw a girl huddled in one of the corners. Pressed in on herself she was covered in blood and cursing more than Clark had heard anyone use in one sentence.

"Hello. Are you alright?" the girl froze and lifted her head slightly.

Knowing she had been caught what little control the girl had over her breathing went and she broke into racking sobs. Clark quickly ran back into the house to get his mother.

They tried coercing her out of the barn with the promise of food in the farm house and a hot bath to get the blood out. Martha promised not to press charges thinking this was what was keeping the girl still. When that didn't work she ordered Clark to fetch something for the girl to eat anyway and set to trying to make her makeshift nest more comfortable with the blankets left behind from Clark.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" No answer. Clark carefully slid some food over to her as his mother tried again. "What about where you come from? If you tell me your parents name I can call them to come get you." The food went untouched as the girl curled further and further into herself. "Did some boys do this to you? Girls? I promise you're not in trouble I just want to know what happened."

"Ma, maybe we should call the police. If nothing else than to find her parents," Clark hissed. His mother send him a glare and turned back to soothing their guest.

More orders were sent for Clark to fetch a cloth and a bowl of water. Clark offered to try himself but his mother protested saying that a woman would be more appropriate.

"Besides, girls get intimidated by boys. Especially those as handsome as you," He knew the last bit was to soothe his ego and let it slide.

He still kept an eye on his mother as she tried to clean away some of the blood on the girl. Despite her skittish attitude she was almost grateful when Martha held the cloth out to her. The blood came away much more easily now that she was starting to trust them more.

Orders were sent again for Clark to fetch clothes out of the house this time. Coming back with a variety of his mother's old dresses he was made to guard the hayloft window as the girl changed.

"There," Clark turned back just as the girl crept into her corner. "Now that you're all cleaned up, how about we go inside and get something proper to eat." The girl held her stomach as she shook her head.

"I think she's ill," Clark muttered to his mother. Nodding back to the girl he noted her hunch in on herself again. "You don't think whoever did this to her... hurt her?"

"She had a lot of scars on her," His mother mused then shook her head. "I checked her over when she was changing. No fresh wounds."

"It doesn't mean she's not hurt," Clark x-rayed her anyway but had to rub his eyes when he swore her heart wasn't beating. Deciding to ask her directly Clark approached her carefully. "Are you alright? You look a bit sick."

The girl shook her head even as she hunched forward again. "I think I swallowed some-" the rest of her speech was gone as she spilled her stomach.

"I'll call the doctor, Clark stay with her!" The girl was more or less drowning in a pool of her own vomit. The red contents looking eerily like fresh blood was what had Martha running towards the farmhouse.

"No," She managed to gasp between heaves and made motions for Clark to get his mother. "Bruce. Get Bruce."

"Ma!"

They didn't try to move her again. With some misdirection they managed to get her turned away long enough for Clark to use his powers to clean up the girls mess. Once she was able to talk they got an address out of her. Promising to be back as soon as he could Clark left the girl with his mother and set off towards Gotham.

Clark had always hated the place. Dank and smoke filled he didn't know why anyone would choose to live there. Yet as he flew past the lower district and came upon the more wealthy citizens of Gotham he could see why some would see the appeal. If anything could be said for the elite it was that they had class. Elegant houses seated next to archaic buildings that were hauntingly fascinating to see.

The address the girl had given him was on the outskirts of Gotham. The elite of the elite was how Clark looked at it. Especially when he saw the size of the manor. The drive was more than a mile long and were he not under a time limit he would have liked to drift along it at a more leisurely pace.

It took a good ten minutes of knocking before the door swung inwards. Seeing this as an invitation Clark walked into the foyer only to stop at even more extravagance.

"Can I help you?" It was a boy. He looked to be about Clark's age, maybe younger. Definitely no older than twenty and devilishly handsome.

"I'm looking for Bruce. There's a girl at my farm. She's not well and won't let us take her to the doctors," The mention of the girl at his farm had the boy perking up. His head cocked to the side he seemed to be listening to something and when he found it had Clark waiting while he went off inside the manor.

Returning with a man who Clark presumed was Bruce Clark explained his situation again and tried to hurry him out of the door. The man had other ideas. Disappearing then reappearing with a phone in hand he had Clark call his mother and put the girl on the phone. After that one of the strangest conversations Clark had ever heard passed.

"What colour is it?" Bruce asked. The girl answered on the other side as Bruce pursed his lips. "It's infected. I told you not to go that far out since the new outbreak of foot and mouth disease." Clark heard the girl pitch her voice worriedly. "No, I can't. You're going to have to hang on there until it's dark."

Clark came straight to that point as soon as Bruce was finished his conversation. "We're not going now? She seemed really hurt."

"She's fine," Bruce reassured. "It was just a prank. Apparently a bunch of teens broke into your farm last night and butchered one of your cows. She said they painted her in its blood and strung her up in one of your fields. Other than the fact the mere thought has her sick she said she's fine. Really just go back and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"But, she-"

"It's fine," and that was the end of the conversation.

Not sticking around where he wasn't wanted Clark raced home to see if he could coerce the girl, whose name he found out was Steph, into going to the doctors anyway. By seven she had relaxed enough in the barn to allow herself to be moved over to the couch yet Clark couldn't get her to seek medical attention. His Mother had spent the whole day doting on her. Clark having never been sick in his life meant that she never had to do so with him. The lack of experience didn't seem to deter her. If anything she was three times more attentive.

"Ma I don't think she needs another bowl of ice cream. She didn't even eat the last one," Martha marched away despite Clark's warnings and tried, once again, to get Steph to eat something.

The last two bowls of ice cream Steph had taken a mouthful of, and when Martha wasn't looking, slid the bowl over to Clark to finish. This time was no different. Clark decided that if she hadn't eaten anything when it got to eight he was dragging her to the hospital whether she liked it or not. This just wasn't normal behaviour.

Just as the clock neared quarter to eight Steph bolted from her perch on the sofa and tackled the growing shadow in the barn doorway.

"I didn't think you were coming," She said.

"Everything's fine." It was Bruce. Finally he had made it over and did what any concerned person would do and checked her over.

"Traffic?" Clark called as he made his way down.

"Yep. You seem fine," He told Steph and motioned someone over. Another man around Clark's age, handsome and with features eerily similar to Bruce's.

"You gave us quite a scare," the man grinned as he messed her hair up. "The big guy was shouting so loud I thought we'd have the police at our door soon enough."

Clark felt relief that Steph was going home to what seemed like a good family yet he still took Bruce aside.

"She really didn't look well when we found her. I think she might have swallowed some of the cow's blood. If she did she needs looking over," After Bruce's mention of foot and mouth disease he had done a check on some of the other cattle on the farm. Three were infected, including the one the teens had butchered last night.

"I'll do so when we get back. Thank you for your concern," Just then Martha came out. Sad to let her charge go she tried inviting Bruce and Dick to dinner. They declined but Dick did follow Martha in for some pie. "You know," Clark turned to Bruce. "You have really nice eyes."

Clark blushed at the sudden compliment. Not knowing what else to do he checked Bruce's out. "You do... too..."

4 Years Ago:

Fresh out of college Clark decided to try becoming a policemen. Unfortunately that required money which he didn't have for the academy. Thankfully he managed to find an opening as an intern of sorts at the GCPD. Commissioner Grayson knew the situation Clark was in, and although he wasn't supposed to, he kept making up jobs for him to do that required being in on some of the action.

A third generation cop Thomas was one of the good guys in the precinct. He didn't allow his status of being most of the other's boss stop him from being their friends. According to him everyone worked better when they weren't trying to stab each other in the back. Not to mention he was getting on himself. He needed people he could trust in the GCPD to keep his standards when he retired.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Clark called and tried to hail a taxi. So far today Thomas had Clark file evidence for a murder case and assist an autopsy. Both tasks had Clark knowing he was in the right line of work and inwardly thanking Thomas for this opportunity.

When no taxi came after several attempts Clark took to the streets. Gotham was truly a beautiful place if they didn't mind a never ending smog. Truly Clark didn't know why he liked the place but something had drawn him here after college and didn't seem to be letting him go just yet.

Hearing a scream several blocks away Clark's good nature kicked in and he sped over. He was too late to help the woman. Lying unconscious and her attacker already strung up by his jacket as Clark touched down. The woman's saviour was crouched over her checking her eyes for concussion.

"Need any help? I can call an ambulance," He did his own once over of the woman and found a small bleed at the back of her skull where she had been knocked. A doctor would have to look her over.

"Thanks," The man nodded and stood up to wait at the entrance of the alley for the ambulance.

Hanging up he made sure the attacker was secure before joining the man. "That was a good thing you just done."

"I know," The man stated.

"Not many people would have stopped to help her. Especially in Gotham." Clark had found out his first day in Gotham. An attempted rape that four people had walked past. Thankfully Clark had stopped them before they got too far but the number of people that turned a blind eye had Clark's blood boiling.

"Which is why we shouldn't lecture those who do," The man said.

"I wasn't-"

"It sounded like you were," The man interrupted and signalled for the ambulance pulling up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come across like that," Clark followed the man back into the alley and waited with him as the police showed up to arrest the attacker. Thomas spared him an eye roll as they bundled the man in the back of the car. Just as the woman's saviour was about to leave as well Clark stopped him with a hand on his arm. He didn't know why he did it but he found himself asking "Would you like to go for a coffee? A hero needs a reward."

"It's a bit late," The man noted.

"So?" As far as Clark knew Gotham came alive on a night. "You deserve it."

"I suppose," The man bit out and followed Clark to one of the only coffee places he knew of.

It was on an old street corner. Worn down through the years and one of the only buildings to have survived the renovations most of the street had done.

"How do you know about this place?" The man asked.

"My boss makes me get the GCPD's coffee here. Apparently it used to be his grandfather's favourite place," The man picked the booth they sat at which was in the corner. It looked out on the rest of the street while giving some privacy to the occupants there from the sign in the window. "Apparently he used to come here once a year and meet some old friend of his. Despite the story the coffee's really good."

"I know."

"My name's Clark by the way," He held his hand out and although the stranger hesitated he shook it.

The man smirked from under his hand as Clark ordered for the both of them. "You're not from around here are you Clark?"

"No," He grinned. "Smallville."

The man nodded. "Thought so. No one from Gotham would be so forward with their personal details. Neither should you by the way. This is a warning."

"Noted," Clark nodded. "So I guess you won't be telling me anything about yourself."

The man looked at him for a while before nodding at something in his mind and holding his hand out. "Bruce. Born and bred in Gotham." Clark shook the hand as his grin returned.

They spoke about little things after that. Bruce was closed off about some subjects such as his family and what he did but he was more than interested to hear about Clark. What kind of music he liked, what he wanted to do in this town. Everything seemed to hold Bruce's attention and to Clark it was both unnerving and intriguing. He'd never had someone's complete attention before. Not this intense anyway.

By the time Bruce was walking Clark back to his small apartment it was nearing three in the morning. He thanked God he didn't have to sleep like humans did since he had work at seven and enjoyed the last few minutes he had with Bruce.

"This is as far as I'll walk you. For all you know I could be a serial killer," Clark laughed. He knew the man was being serious but to Clark the notion of serial killers harming him was a none issue. Not to mention Bruce's mouth went into a near smile whenever Clark laughed at something. It made him wonder what Bruce's real smile was like and yearn to try and make it happen.

"If you were you're one of the most handsome ones I've met." Clark held his hand out again for Bruce to shake. "It was nice meeting you Bruce. We should do this again sometime."

Bruce seemed to want to say something but stopped himself and nodded at Clark's request. "How about Saturday, ten o clock at that Italians," He even pointed it out to Clark.

"It's a date."

It turned out it was a date. Clark hadn't actually thought about men that way yet the more times Bruce invited him out the more the concept crossed his mind. By the time Bruce was sitting on his couch watching a Sharks v Knights game he was wondering what it would be like to kiss Bruce. The man had made his intentions clear on their date at the Italians. He told Clark about his past boyfriends and girlfriends with a solemn face and confessed that he didn't want anything to happen between them if Clark didn't want it himself.

He kissed Bruce the next time they saw each other. Sneaking into the botanical gardens, Bruce was telling Clark a wild story about a villain who used to live here. Ensnaring her victims in her plants and using her pheromones to make them do as she wished.

"She was beautiful, they say. Dark red hair and a voice so sinful you were half under her spell before she even kissed yo-" Bruce melted in his arms.

Not long after that Clark got to see the soft side of Bruce. The side that took pride in his family. Clark had been shocked to hear that Bruce had children. The man looked so young it was hard to believe but when he brought a picture around for Clark to see the evidence was there. Two girls grinning at the camera while their brothers scrapped for positions next to Bruce. The youngest of Bruce's kids Clark could tell was definitely his. He was the split image of Bruce with just that hint of exoticness that made him different. Clark laughed outright when the next photo Bruce showed him had Damian scowling at one of his brothers. Tim, Bruce pointed out and told tales of the two of them in their legendary fight. The scowl on Damian's face was such a familiar look he was used to seeing on Bruce it amused Clark that the boy had taken so much after his father.

It was the photos that would inevitably prove the end of their relationship.

Clark returned to his apartment after one tiring day at work. The commissioner had him running ragged as they finally brought down a drug ring. Paperwork, cells, phone calls to the courthouse were what followed and most of those jobs fell to Clark to complete. He knew he shouldn't complain. He was lucky to get this job in the first place and really he shouldn't even be doing jobs like that yet he still couldn't help the moan of annoyance that passed his mouth as his phone lit up with Thomas Grayson's number on it.

Answering it Clark readied himself to go back to work when he stopped. "Do you have a son?" He asked the commissioner.

"No, three daughters, now back to the job Kent..." Clark tuned him out as he stared at one of the photo's Bruce had left behind. The eldest looked remarkably like the photo Thomas had of his father on his desk. Right down to the dimples in his cheeks.

"Commissioner, this is important. What did you say your father was called?" Thomas answered and tried to get back on topic. Clark wasn't listening. "I don't think I can come into work." He hung up.

When Bruce came around next Clark was ready for him. One explosive fight led to Bruce taking hold of Clark's jaw and demanding he look at him.

2 Years Ago:

"This is ridiculous Oliver. I shouldn't be here," Clark hissed. A wealthy gentleman glared next to him.

"Relax Clark. You need the interview don't you?" Clark nodded. "Then go get it," Oliver shoved him towards one of the wealthy patrons in the gala. She had been avoiding him ever since he got wind she was funnelling her husband's money into a private account. As a newbie on the Planet's pay roll he needed this scoop and had begged Oliver when he heard the woman was going to the same charity event as him.

The woman was just as slippery as she had been last Clark talked to her. She avoided questions, went onto other topics and even tried flirting with him when she realised he wasn't going to let it go.

"Are you sure you can't be persuaded to let this go?" She husked.

A hand rested on his back. "I'm sure he can but not in the way you're thinking of," Clark turned to his hero and was met with a pair of ice blue eyes. They seemed to glare slightly at him as the hand on his back steered him away from his story and towards the back of the room. "You should probably aim a bit higher than a serial cheat."

"Thank you," Clark said referring to the escape. "Wait, cheat?"

"She's laundering money towards her bastard children. Doesn't want her husband to find out yet she's pretty lax when it comes to covering her trail," the man explained.

"So nothing sinister?" The man shook his head. "Damn. I needed that story."

"Perhaps you could look at it from a different point of view. High society and their reluctance to this day to accept illegitimate children," the suggestion was as good as anything Clark could come up with.

"Thanks. So, what are you doing at this event? Spending money you don't need like the rest of them?" It was obvious he was one of Oliver's people. The tux alone looked like it was worth a fortune.

"More like checking up on my company. Bruce Wayne," Clark shook the offered hand.

"Ah, that explains the suit." Bruce Wayne son of Damian who in turn has a son called Damian. It seemed the Wayne's didn't own a baby naming book these days. If interviewing an infamous recluse wasn't too tempting to give up Clark would have handed Bruce one himself. "I thought that you had people reporting back to you. You're telling me that you actually attend some public events?"

"Not many." Bruce looked out over the sea of people as if searching for someone. When he didn't find them he turned back to Clark with a guileless smile on his face. "Why don't we go back to my hotel room? I don't really want word to get out that I'm here and I doubt that woman can keep her mouth shut about this."

"Sure," It seemed this night wasn't a loss after all.

That was until Clark found out the kind of interview Bruce was talking about. No small talk, no waiting for Clark to get his notepad out just Bruce crashing his lips to his as soon as the door had shut. Some part of Clark knew it should protest but another gave over to Bruce's persuasive tongue.

"Oh God Clark," Bruce moaned and pushed him with a force Clark didn't think he had onto the bed. He supposed he should be worried that he hadn't given his name to Bruce but right then the billionaire was rutting against him.

With no foreplay involved Clark was inside and driving Bruce into the bed. The man was surprisingly flexible and already he was shoving Clark into another position. Then another until he found one that was comfortable for him. On his back and mouthing at Clark's throat.

"You feel amazing," Clark panted as Bruce nipped at the skin on his neck.

Bruce just hummed the compliment away as his thighs urged Clark on. Another bite, this one harder just as he was About to spout another compliment. He stopped just as Bruce hissed and pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" Bruce was clutching at his jaw. Ignoring the hands keeping him from seeing where Bruce was hurt he turned the man towards him and saw the twin fangs bleeding from their gums. Bruce had tried biting through his skin. Bruce had fangs...

His head was pulled down so close to Bruce's as the man ordered him "Look at me."

1 Year Ago:

Donned in his Super suit Clark made his familiar circuit of Gotham. This was the last place on his list before he returned home for the night and so far everything seemed clear.

He made his way over to the GCPD building. For some reason the commissioner thought he used to work for them and despite the fact Clark refuted everything he said he still held a cup of coffee for him every night as he flew over. Clark supposed he should feel bad with someone knowing his identity but Thomas Grayson seemed like a nice man. A trustworthy man and one that always gave him tip-offs if he wanted them.

Tonight their usual ritual was interrupted with an intruder. Donned in black and with pointed ears on his cowl he landed without a sound. Thomas didn't seem to find the man dangerous so Clark let down his guard some what.

"I'll be," He indicated to the sky.

"We won't be too long," Thomas promised as Clark waited for the two men to finish.

He was tempted to listen in but at Thomas' "Hey Grandad," He thought it best to ignore what was going on. Stranger things had happened in Gotham.

After Clark had finished his night time coffee break he started heading back home. Only to realise he was being followed. It was the man from the GCPD. Donned in black he stuck to the shadows and disappeared behind things Clark didn't even know could hide a man. It was a strange game of cat and mouse, one Clark didn't think he was winning when he lost sight of the man again.

Back at his apartment he didn't think anything more of the oddly cowled man. Not until the next night when he was followed again on his routine sweep of Gotham.

Ever since starting this hero business he knew that everyone had a territory. Green Arrow had Star City, The Flash had Central and Coast when the Green Lantern was away etc. but until now Clark had never had another vigilante staking Gotham. For some strange reason Clark had done so and until now he had thought everyone was okay with this. It seemed he was wrong as his challenger poked his cowled head out of the shadows again.

On the fourth night of this Clark touched down where the man crouched. Caped but with no armour he seemed to lounge comfortably on the tips of his toes at the building's edge. No sign of fear was seen on his face nor any sign of anger. Clark couldn't honestly tell what the man was thinking through that cowl but refrained from looking through it.

"Any reason you're following me?" Clark challenged.

The man tilted his head to the side and were he anyone else Clark would have thought he was checking him out. "You're Superman."

"Yes," He held his hand out "And you are?"

"No one of interest," The man's voice was low and growled on low vowels. For some reason Clark found himself strangely attracted to it. "So how did you get here?"

"I flew," Surely the man knew that much. He had been following Clark flying after all.

He shook his head. "I meant on earth. I read an article that said you're an alien."

Still sensitive about his heritage Clark contemplated not answering. "As any alien did. A spaceship, why? If you see me as some threat you shouldn't. I only want to do good."

The man's mouth twitched into a smirk. "I know."

Turning the tables Clark demanded "So who are you then? Gotham's new vigilante?"

Again the man shook his head. "I think you have Gotham covered."

"Then why are you following me?" Clark asked.

"I wanted to see you." Clark felt his breath catch. The man didn't say it like he was checking Clark in case he was a danger. There was an earnest honest undertone to the man's words.

"Why?" Clark felt himself asking.

"It doesn't matter," The man hopped off his ledge and started walking towards the shadows.

"Wait!" Clark tried to catch up with him only to find nothing when he reached the darkness.

The next night he got a knock at his door before he went out for his patrol. A man was on the other side selling glasses. Clark was reluctant to shoo him away since his last pair had broken some hours ago and so let the man in. Everything was fine until he needed to take a look at Clark's eyes to properly gauge the correct lenses.

Present Day:

"Was Tim in on this?" He hated to think Kon was being used just so Bruce could see and manipulate him again.

"No. That was a pleasant surprise." The honesty Clark heard had him believing that at least Kon was safe. Until Tim got tired of him and hypnotised him to forget. Bruce sat forwards in his chair, tentatively reaching out for Clark "Please believe me when I say I didn't want to hurt you."

Clark scoffed. "Hurt me? If I recall you tried to bite me."

"I-" Whatever defence Bruce was going to say he gave up on and nodded along to Clark's accusation. "I did. I thought... I have no excuse for that."

"Damn right you don't. If I wasn't invulnerable you could have drained me dry! Is that how it was always going to go with us. Me being your personal blood bag? My God Bruce I actually cared for you," He took a deep breath to calm himself down. Shouting would achieve nothing.

"I care for you too," Clark pulled himself away from Bruce's searching hand. "Clark, I care for you. But my family comes first."

"And now?"

"Now Tim's with Kon. Whether we like it or not they're going to spend time with each other maybe even become family themselves. If that happens then I didn't you always looking, always questioning us. Clark they deserve to be happy. All the years I've had Tim he's never been as happy as he is with Kon and I don't want to take that away from him but I will if I think you're a threat to us," Bruce said.

"I'm not a threat," Even after everything. "I would never hurt you."

"Then what are you going to do?"


	7. Superboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the companion Tim/Kon I wrote. I don't know when I'm going to finish this fic but I thought it was worth putting this up.

7 months ago

Sometimes Tim wondered how the hell his brothers survived being Robin for all their years. Dick, he could kind of understand, he was all smiles and charm and Tim bet ever when he was a scrawny eight-year-old he could have anyone wrapped around his little finger. So, Dick, he could understand. But Jason? That was where Tim got a bit confused. Dick as Robin was all secrets and subterfuge, he could deceive as well as he could hug, where Jason was more the barrelled through you kind of guy. No tact, whatsoever, yet Bruce had still given him the job and he'd had quite a long run.

Still, Tim thought listening to the clangs downstairs, it was a mystery how they became the most legendary sidekicks known to Gotham when they couldn't hide a birthday surprise for Tim.

"Do they seriously think I don't know what's going on?" He moaned when he reached Bruce's room. It was still early, ungodly early since the sun hadn't even set yet, which meant Bruce was still in hibernation mode. Or he would have been had his kids not decided to go against every instinct they had to be up at this time.

He didn't look too upset with his sleep being interrupted, rubbing his eyes slightly as he lifted the covers for Tim to slide in. "Just pretend to be shocked," he bargained as the door shut and the sound proofing began to work. It was enough to catch a few more hours sleep.

When he finally woke at a reasonable hour the kitchen was a mess. Seriously, how they stayed alive on the streets was beyond him. There were pans and cake batter everywhere, the stench of burning wafting through the air and making Tim twist his nose. Bruce didn't even remark on it when he came down, just fished out the forgotten blood bag the other two had left and retreated to some corner of the manor for the night.

Tim was want to do the same, still feeling a little grumpy from the early wake up. But, of course, when he got to the fridge all his blood bags labelled Tim were missing- because why would those idiots waste their own blood on a stupid cake.

Calming breaths.

He ended up going down to the cave, grabbing the last few bags he had and glaring daggers at his brothers when he saw them wrestling on the mats. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the gesture, he did, it was his birthday after all, and he knew how much Dick wanted to make it special. He was touched Jason was even on board with the idea as well, the two of them not having the best history. But then, Tim supposed you only turned seventy once. Still that didn't change the fact that they were using his blood and waking him up just to get a damn cake right.

He supposed on the day he would be more appreciative, it was one of Alfred's recipes they were trying after all, and since the man's death it was rare they got a Pennyworth standard meal. Not unless Jason was feeling really generous.

He took his bags to the main house, debating whether to put them in the fridge or just down them now and save himself the hassle of going through the same routine tomorrow. He would have to ask Bruce to get some more for him next he saw him regardless, so Tim bypassed the kitchen and went to go find something to do with his night.

He kept well clear of Damian's room, knowing for a fact he was in just as sour a mood as Tim when dagger after dagger thudded into his wall. He'd proven more than once he was happy to substitute the wall for Tim no matter how many times Bruce told him off. So Tim decided maybe one of the manors nicer inhabitants would be the salvation for his boredom.

Steph was a no go. Not only was she down with Dick and Jason but the three of the were discussing birthday plans. Did they seriously think he couldn't listen in? Idiots.

Which left Cass, who… huh. Tim couldn't hear her. Not in the upper levels anyway. Truthfully, she sounded like she was in the garage, the revving of an engine so foreign and familiar it made Tim's hands ache as he flitted down to see her drive off.

Out of the manor.

In to the night.

Tim had a moment to wonder if Bruce knew about this before instinct to follow took over. He didn't bother with a bike, he had wings after all, and soon found Cass's bike. She was in Gotham, actual Gotham and wow it had changed. It was like a completely different city, which it could well have been since Tim hadn't been out for a good fifty years.

The old smoggy buildings from his memories were replaced with glass windows and angelic statues. Houses looked well kept, the streets actually clean. Hell, there were even people walking the sidewalks. That wasn't to say Gotham was completely gone, he could see bits of it peeking out here and there. The GCPD where Dick's son worked – he hadn't seen Thomas in ages. The Museum that had shrines to the bat inside, maybe he would take a detour. W.E. was still there as well. No changes whatsoever had been made, which of course, it would be. Bruce had spent a good seven years rebuilding it, he wasn't going to tear it down, not now he knew each secret behind those walls.

He wondered if the carnival was still there, about to check it out when something knocked him out of the sky. He managed to right himself before he became roadkill, but by then he was close enough to his attacker to be grabbed.

Cass wasted no time in shaking him back to his human form, slapping him across the face and pointing back home.

"But you're out," Tim said, which earned him another slap.

"Home," Cass said, turning away like the matter was settled. Which, it usually was with Cass.

He supposed she had a point, he thought, as he took flight again. Gotham was still Gotham after all. Not to mention there was a reason they had stopped going out. Loathe as he was to admit it the Wayne's were still a symbol of the elite even after all these years.

He was flying over the GCPD again when something whizzed past him. He thought for sure Gotham was out to get him and couldn't help agreeing with Cass was right as he, once again, plummeted to the ground.

He was caught before he could get his wings under him, whoever had grabbed him landing gently on a roof and opening his hands enough for Tim to poke his head through. The guy, since it was a guy, had to be a meta if he could fly. Tim kept on guard, ready to bite if he had to since the chances of the meta being a good guy in Gotham was like Christmas in July.

"You okay little buddy?" The guy asked. From this angle, skewed as it was, he looked young, no older than twenty anyway. His hair was dark and shorn short to his head while his eyes, well, Tim had never seen that shade of blue before. He crooned over Tim for a few minutes longer, not appearing dangerous, as he checked Tim's wings for any damage. There was something familiar about him niggling at the back of his mind.

It was only when the boy opened his hands to let Tim fly off that he realized where he'd seen the boy before. Now he could get a good look at him Tim could see the familiar jaw and broad shoulders that littered most of the magazines room. The hair was different and he wasn't as tall, but there was an 'S' on his chest.

Superman. Tim had just been saved by Superman. Granted, he'd also been kicked out the sky by Superman too, but either way Dick was going to be so jealous.

Tim didn't even hesitate following when Superman took off. Super speed lost him at some point, but he knew Gotham even if it had changed and could guess where trouble was from the direction the meta was flying. When Tim got to the seedier parts of Gotham he could see the familiar spiral of smoke from one of the houses. A fire.

Taking perch on one of the houses opposite he watched as Superman got to work. He didn't take long darting in and grabbing everyone out, using his freeze breath- so cool- to stop the fire in its tracks. He may have trailed Superman for a while after that, bargaining with himself that he was going home, he was just taking the very, very long route.

Still, all fun had to come to an end, which it did for Tim when superman set his sights on Metropolis. Tim didn't care how fast he could fly, there was no way he could get to Metropolis this late and be back by sun up. So, he watched as Superman's sneakers disappeared into the clouds before sneaking back home.

It was chaos in the manor. Life as usual.

For nights afterwards Tim tried to get into the swing of things. He harassed Damian, helped Bruce come up with a new game for family game night and got his own back on Dick and Jason for stealing his blood bags. Yet, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't forget what he'd seen. It got to the point where he cornered Steph, the only other person he knew that had sneaked out, and asked how she did it.

"Bruce's probably blocked it up by now," She warned.

It wasn't that Bruce was keeping them captive, they could walk out any time. But he hated security leaks and while they were allowed out Tim didn't like the idea of making Bruce worry the whole time he was gone.

He tried Steph's route anyway, and found the gap she'd squeezed through boarded up. He kicked at it slightly, before resigning himself to the fact Bruce would know and made his way to the manor's front door.

Just as he thought, Bruce was waiting for him, a sweater in one hand and a familiar pocket watch in the other. "Half three," He warned before disappearing to take care of the ongoing war upstairs.

The sweater was welcome considering it was freezing cold in Gotham that night. The pocket watch on the other hand, Tim could hardly believe Bruce had gave it over.

It was Alfred's, the last birthday present they ever got him. All of their first names were ingrained in a circle on the silver, each of them trailed with a little bird or bat. The only one not there was Alfred's his initials standing tall and proud in the middle, the sun that they all orbited. Tim hadn't seen it for years, and reverently tucked it into his pocket before he took flight.

Superman, now Tim had his scent, was easy to find. Tonight he was circling the clouds, lazily casting his hand through a few. He stopped when he spotted Tim, doing what most people did when they saw a wild animal and stood still. "So cute," He heard Superman murmur, before the peace was ruined as someone barrelled into Superman.

It was a brief hug which ended with Tim more confused than ever. Before him was Superman, and Superman. Only, the newcomer was what Tim knew Superman looked like. He had the same dark hair and alien blue eyes, but where the teen was still growing he was a good height. His hair was longer, the familiar 'S' curl there and even the outfit was a carbon copy of the one on Dick's magazines.

So, Tim's mind worked through, if this man was Superman then the boy must be his sidekick. Dick hadn't mentioned Superman having a sidekick. "Kon," he heard the boy be called.

He followed them as best he could with his little wings. It seemed, with the real Superman there, that Kon didn't have time to take his time flying. Instead, they super sped everywhere and eventually Tim gave up in favour of seeing if Gotham still had that Italian place he used to like to eat at.

They didn't, and by the time he got back up in the sky the Supers were flitting over to Metropolis.

Forget the curfew, Tim didn't need it since he was back well before half three. He handed back the pocket watch before sunrise, holding onto it as long as he could. Bruce didn't even argue when Tim slid in next to him again, he was good like that, never asking questions he already knew the answer to.

He wasn't surprised to wake the next morning almost being flattened by Bruce's chest. To be fair on Bruce, it wasn't his fault. More the cuddly koala masquerading as a human being and his partner in crime next to him. While one was adding to the weight squishing Tim into the mattress, the other was spreading out as much as he could to push Bruce over the edge.

He was half expecting Damian to pop out of the covers when he slid out of Bruce's mass, but thankfully Damian decided to avoid Dick's ever searching arms for his own bed. Bruce grabbed him before he could get too far, pushing the pocket watch into Tim's hands before turning into Dick's morning cuddle.

So, three thirty again then.

Kon was in the Shopping District when Tim found him tonight. Sitting on a rooftop and fiddling with some black device in his hands. It was slim and looked light in Kon's hands. It was some kind of communicator, much changed since his day. It wasn't just used for talking to someone named Bart. Instead, there were other things on it. Google? What the hell was Google?

A squeak pulled him out of his musings, Kon watching Tim with wide amazed eyes. "Hey little guy," Kon cooed, "Back again huh? I saw you flying with us yesterday, wish I could've hung around a bit but Clark was all like 'we gotta save the world,' 'you're probably scaring it Kon." The teen gave a short laugh, his hand hovering over Tim's head. He contemplated flying off, or at least chancing his fangs on Kon's skin, but in the end he let the Super boy stroke him. Kind of felt nice.

He used it as an excuse to crawl further to the communicator, his fingers itching to see what else had changed and been made for public use. Kon didn't stop stroking him now he had permission, making little cooing noises and squeaks every now and then like a kid in a pet shop.

The phone got boring the more Kon ignored it in favour of Tim, and just when he was going to take flight and find something else to do Kon said, "Look at him Clark, I told you he was following me." Clark, Superman, gave his own little awe as he knelt down. "Where do you think he comes from?"

"A cave," Clark said, Kon knocking him at the chuckle that followed. "I don't know. You must have done something though for him to like you."

"Or he's keeping an eye on me. I kinda knocked him out of the sky," Kon admitted a little guiltily.

He got a lecture for that, Tim feeling for the teen since he too had something along those lines said to him when he first got his wings. Eventually, loathe as Kon was to put Tim down, he had to in favour of some crime or another that needed his attention.

It looked like he wouldn't be long however, as he left his phone behind. Tim only waited a second before turning and rooting through Kon's phone. Google turned out to be a search engine. Much like the mainframe back home he just had to type something in and results popped up of websites, an interesting concept when he looked it up, told him the answers. There were pictures showing Kon out of his jeans and black shirt and into plaid and glasses. He was on a farm for most, a man that had to be Superman in much the same disguise beside him. Other kids popped up here and there, a brown haired boy that blurred in a lot of the photos. A blonde girl that looked like she could snap Kon like a twig if she wanted to. A few of the videos were of the three teens messing around. Most of the other ones were porn, and oh, wow, on that front.

He wanted to research further, his instincts telling him he'd only scratched the surface when he heard Kon and Clark fly back. Shutting down most of the files he changed back just as Kon touched down. Giving a short chirp that sent Kon melting again Tim took off back to the manor.

He found Bruce as soon as he came in, running towards him as well as he could with traps set everywhere, a new and improved game of the floor is lava slowing him down only a little. When he finally got to Bruce, handing the pocket watch over he told him about the boy he met. "He had a thing, a communicator-"

"Phone," Bruce corrected.

"Like the telephone?" Things really had changed. "Anyway, it had this thing like the mainframe only it's connected to everyone by this messenger thing. Please, please, please can I have one?' he finished, employing his best begging face as he tacked on, "It's not like I ask for anything anymore." Which was true. Save the weapons they all found time to craft, there wasn't much they needed. Food they didn't need, clothes they weren't going anywhere to really where them. Bruce hadn't needed to buy them birthday or Christmas presents for years since they all agreed that they would only celebrate the important ones. Eternity was a long time after all. Except, Tim really wanted it.

Bruce hummed and harred about it all night. Eventually, only because Tim had said they could use it to talk to Thomas, Bruce's dearly beloved grandson that Tim finally got his yes.

The next night, Tim fished out his wallet, ordered Bruce to hand over his card and flew to Gotham as fast as he could. Only, Gotham had changed. Learned and changed. So not only did the stores close at a reasonable time but there wasn't a twenty four hour anywhere he looked that sold anything resembling Kon's device.

He considered flying to Metropolis and trying his luck there. Or just breaking in and leaving money in the stores he did know sold them. However, before he could sneak through a door gap another nice little idea flew overhead. He turned long enough to track Kon to another fire before changing back and darting literally into the flames.

He grabbed one of the kids, the girl kicking and screaming at Tim's chest. Memories rushed back to him of this same scenario years ago now. Kon caught up to him just as he darted in for the other, the teen grabbing him around the middle, setting him off to the side and ordering him to "Stay."

He wasn't long in putting out the fire after that. As soon as he did he was hauling Tim off and pushing him against the wall like Tim was a super villain. "What were you thinking. You could have got yourself killed!"

"But I didn't," Tim pointed out, knowing he wasn't supposed to answer the questions being thrown his way. "Besides, I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me Kon."

From experience, the best way to get under someone's skin was show them they didn't have the upper hand. Kon looked distraught for only a moment before rounding on Tim again, slamming him into the wall so hard his head stung. "Who are you? Some kind of fan? You know what, it doesn't matter, I don't care who you are you don't go into burning buildings. You hear me?"

"I hear you," Tim mimicked, "and my name is Tim. Tim Drake." He wasn't surprised when Kon didn't shake his hand. "I was wondering if you weren't busy you might be able to help me on an errand."

"Do I look like a delivery boy to you?"

Tim didn't dignify that with a response, but the look he gave must have said something offensive since Kon turned a nice shade of purple and the grip on Tim's shoulders tightened again.

"I figured since you were all about helping people you wouldn't mind something a little more mundane," Tim amended when the silence grew too thick.

Kon wasn't happy, not at all, but he did ask what the errand was like Tim thought he would.

Tim dragged Kon to the shopping district, going straight to the nearest store with a phone in the window. "I need one of those."

Kon's face deepened in its shade of purple. "Seriously?" He asked. Tim nodded. "Just buy one then dude."

Tim pursed his lips, wondering how best to tell the boy he couldn't go out during the day. "I don't know which one to buy," He settled on. "My dad keeps us pretty sheltered. We don't even have a television." Not after Damian blew the last one up to spite Jason. "He doesn't even know I'm out," Tim lied, seeing Kon soften slightly.

"Right. Well, what are you looking for?"

Tim shrugged, figuring he could just adapt whatever Kon got him since Kon was definitely on board now. "Just anything you think is good. Also wifi, is that like something you buy as well or is it just embedded into the machine?"

"Dude, how far behind are you?"

Kon spent most of the night with Tim after that, his good nature winning out against his earlier irritation. He did his best to explain the internet and phones, the former of which Tim was sure he could hack into when he got home. It turned out there was more than just communication advancement since Tim had been out. Games had been improved for one, video games being invented, actual ones played on the computer that Kon swore were legendary. His enthusiasm was enough for Tim to put them on his list of things to explore, focusing more on the phone right now.

"Dude, Mario cart is life," Kon gushed just as Tim checked the time. Damn, it was ten past three.

"I gotta go," He thrust his card at Kon, "Get it on that," he scrawled the pin on Kon's arm when he demanded the boy get a pen and organized to meet him at the ice cream parlour on third the next night.

Tim trusted Kon not to run off with his money. It wasn't like he couldn't find out where the meta lived if he decided to steal from him anyway.

He made it back to the manor just as half past went, Bruce narrowing his eyes slightly but really having nothing to complain about since Tim was on time.

As soon as it got dark the next evening Tim was at the ice cream parlour waiting for Kon. The teen only left him waiting for ten minutes before he was there handing over the holy grail of technology.

"I already charged it for you, and my number's in there in case you decide you want to stalk me again." Tim didn't deny the stalking, it wasn't like Kon was the first to accuse him of it anyway. "Oh, and I also brought this," Something like the phone was brought out of the back of Kon's jeans. It was slightly bigger, but much the same shape and look. "You said you didn't have a TV and, I kind of have a few hours to kill. I know I didn't exactly say it yesterday but what you did with that fire- while stupid- was really brave." Kon had brought a tablet, and when he flew Tim to the nearest roof showed him one of the apps that could be opened to play TV shows.

TV over the years had improved. Kon put in one of his favourite shows, something about a werewolf killer, and Tim could barely think over marvelling at the graphics and special effects. Unfortunately, Tim couldn't stay long and Kon had other duties to attend to, so, after saying goodbye he made his way back to the manor to be accosted by his brothers.

"I have it," He announced when he got through the door, Dick taking his phone off him before he even finished.

By the time Tim had made his way down to the cave to hack into someone's wifi the whole family was bent over his phone trying to figure out how it worked. Naturally, Bruce and Damian weren't as interested as the rest of them, but that was mainly because they still went out every now and then. Cass had probably seen them too, his sister hanging around long enough to see Jason jump Dick for his turn before retreating with Bruce to the upper levels. Steph, of course, helped Jason figure out google, the two of them typing stupid questions in and 'oooh-ing' over the results.

"What does this one do?" Jason asked, clicking on the space invaders icon. He remembered Kon mentioning he'd put a few games on too just as a cheery bleeping tune sounded.

"I remember this," Damian said, "You have to shoot them before they get too close to the ground."

It took a total of two hours to get wifi, and by then Bruce was fending off all his kids wanting a phone. He ended up making a bargain with them when Tim saw the same opportunity for days of peace present itself. He told them if they could make their own then they were welcome to keep them, which, to a bunch of nerdy vigilantes who had created technology far beyond a phone in the 1930's wasn't really all that big of a challenge. Already Tim was thinking about ways to make his own device better, maybe downloading a bit of the mainframe if he was going to be going out into Gotham again. Granted he managed to pry it off his sibling's hands.

He managed to get it off them just before sun up, showing them that the mainframe in the cave now had wifi and pulling up the blueprints of some of W.E.'s phones so they could start designing their own. Of course, he should have known they would end up stealing it the next night, when blue prints were nothing compared to actual plastic and wiring.

The third night he managed to get it, and keep it, all to himself. He was in the middle of looking up how to create his own wifi instead of stealing it, when his phone buzzed. Tim was embarrassed to admit he dropped it. When he looked again at the screen there was a message on it, much like the ones that were on Kon's phone last he'd seen him.

It was from Kon too, a bunch of letters and numbers that at first glance made no sense. It took looking some stuff up and guessing from a modern teenager's mind to decipher the message, Kon asking if he wanted to meet up again. Tim didn't even bother with trying to emulate Kon's text pattern, instead he deliberated a moment before typing 'okay.'

A few negotiations later and Tim was being invited to the rooftop they met on last for another hour of Wendy episodes. He was surprised, more with Kon than himself, when this became a weekly thing. Before Tim knew it he was friends with Kon.

"Check it out, so there's this game called dodgeball, which is basically just torture, but the thing is that I could totally dominate this game if I tried," Kon complained. "But, of course, secret identities so I have to cower like the balls actually hurt when we play it. It's not even that I'm mad at, it's the fact I that somehow, I don't even know, but somehow someone manages to get one on me without me knowing. I don't know what to do, like, do they think it's weird that I didn't feel it? I dunno," He sighed, slumping next to Tim on the roof. "So anyway that was my crappy day, how was yours?"

Tim shrugged, "Slept a lot." He'd told Kon in the early weeks that his family were more nocturnal. Kon thought Bruce was some kind of nurse or surgeon, he'd explained it that way to Clark anyway when Tim had overheard them talking. "Damian was talking about getting a games console for the house when I left." Well, Tim suggested it, but Damian was more than on board when he realised that it would get Dick to stop making him sit through the latest Disney movies on the Bat computer if there was something else to occupy his brother's time.

"Sweet, what kind?"

Kon was basically Tim's guide for all things new and fun. He had remarked more than once that he was worried Tim was being abused the way he was being brought up, but Tim shot those thoughts down immediately knowing Kon wasn't the type to just say stuff. Sooner or later he would act. But for now he was happy to believe Tim when he said his family were just that side of abnormal, and filled him in on everything he was missing out on.

Games consoles were the best thing ever invented, Tim decided when they got one. It stopped the squabbles in the manor anyway. Bruce often came searching for them, hanging around the doorway often telling them to stop being weird before he went to find something else to do with his night. For once, instead of screaming and shouting at each other, they would scream and shout at the TV- another wondrous thing Bruce caved in to. Jason was less volatile, Damian less sullen. For the first time in years Tim woke up to no weapons laid out the night before to trip him up or sever a limb.

Kon was noticing the change in attitude as well. But he often had that cheesy grin on his face when Tim was around. He thought it was a look of superiority first, people often got that when they found someone who knew less than them. But it was more than that, he seemed genuinely happy to help and just be happy around Tim.

"I feel like I can talk to you," Kon said one evening. They had moved on from their Wendy marathons to walking the streets of Gotham. Kon had been here a while since he seemed to know which parts to keep clear of. It was weird to Tim that some of them he never would have considered being dangerous a few years ago. "I know that I have friends on both sides. But Kid Flash-"

"Bart," Tim piped in, smirking at the eye roll Kon sent his way. It was a little game of theirs now. Tim had shown he could find out anyone's identity if he tried. After Clark's name was revealed Kon had stopped being angry and started being amused by the amount of people Tim could unmask.

"Bart, well, he just doesn't get that some things I can't talk to him about. Same goes for my school friends. Like, I'm living two different lives, and I don't want to burden either of them with problems from the other. Bart has his own problems without listening to me moan on."

"So I get that privilege instead," Tim snorted. Although he could relate. Even if it was decades apart he had faced the same struggle when he had become Robin. It wasn't easy being a teenage vigilante. Even harder when they died and had to keep a whole new secret from the world. "It's fine, I get it," Tim tacked on in case Kon thought he really was burdened by all this talk.

Kon stopped them at an apartment block, rubbing his neck and showing all the signs of nervousness as he thought how to word whatever it was. "Do you want to come over to mine?" He asked eventually.

"Yours?"

Now it was out he lost the nervousness. "Yeah, mind. Like for an evening. Clark won't mind, and I can finally race you at Mario Kart."

Kon's place. From surveillance and his own digging, he'd found out that Clark and Kon lived in Metropolis. It would be difficult flying there and back in the number of hours it would be acceptable to a social situation. "I don't know. I kind of have a curfew."

"Well, I can fly you to ours. It won't take longer than a few minutes." Tim believed it, he'd seen the boy fly. "And I can have you back in record time as well. You don't have to stay like all night. Just come over."

"I-" Bruce would kill him if he said he was going to Metropolis. Gotham was alright, Gotham Bruce could walk in his sleep. But Metropolis? Then again, Kon did say he would get him there and back in under a few minutes. "I guess. So long as I don't stay too long."

Kon looked like Tim had just gave him the sun, beaming from ear to ear. He didn't even give time for Tim to second guess himself, rattling off a time to meet and zipping off to who knew where in Gotham.

Naturally, he didn't tell Bruce what was going on. He had a feeling Bruce knew, but wasn't going to chance the peace in the manor by trying to persuade Bruce anyway to let him go to Metropolis. So, he did something else instead, he told Dick.

"Are you sure?" Dick asked. "Metropolis is a long way away and you barely know this Kon."

"But it's Superman," Tim repeated. "It's not like I'm going into battle. Quite frankly I'm probably more safe there than here. And as for Metropolis, I know, but Kon said he would get me there and back with his super speed." Dick still didn't look convinced. "Look, if you still don't feel comfortable with it then why don't you come for me yourself and we'll fly back well before sun up."

Dick pouted for a while, tried to coerce him into maybe delaying his trip until they knew all the variables. Eventually he gave in, and only because Jason got sick of listening to them squabble through the walls. "If he gets burnt to a crisp that just means one less body around this place," Jason said, and dragged Dick to the kitchen.

Tim was a bundle of nerves when it got dark. He didn't know what to wear to start off with. When he was out he always had a jacket or a jumper to cover up his clothes. This time they would be inside, and Kon was bound to note that Tim didn't have anything from this decade on. He raided his brother's clothes when his own showed nothing but outdated shirts with holes in most and jumpers that were better suited to family dinners than an evening at a friend's. Dick's closet was, naturally, a lost cause. Despite having the second largest collection as the second oldest in the house, his tastes, when Bruce was no longer in charge of his outfits, ranged from the painfully colourful to things Tim didn't even want to guess at. Jason's was slightly better. If Tim managed to grow three feet and bulk out in under an hour that was. Even the leather jacket he could have borrowed was hanging off him, Jason laughing into his sheets when he caught Tim sizing himself up in it.

"You look like a toddler," Jason sniggered, grabbing the jacket as it was thrown at him.

"It's not my fault I was changed before I got my next growth spurt." He just thanked God he wasn't changed with pimples and his voice still unbroken.

Jason sent him on his way with note to try Cass if he wanted something that would fit. Tim didn't bother with a response. Eventually, it was Damian that came to his rescue. His little brother was waiting at his doorway for Tim, a shirt in one hand and boots in the other, it reminded Tim of his second night out, Damian really had grown to be more like Bruce than the rest of them.

"Thanks."

Damian nodded, the door slamming in his face before something sentimental passed between them. The shirt was nice, modern even since Damian did still go out. It fit okay too, Damian being slimmer than Jason, but still taller than Tim. Sometimes Tim hated being the smallest of the family.

He considered he was acceptable since there wasn't exactly a mirror alive that could show him he wasn't and grabbed the pocket watch that was almost frequently on his nightstand these days to fly over to Gotham. Kon was already waiting for him, bouncing on the balls of his feet as Tim crept up behind him and changed to his human form to pounce.

"You are far too easy to subdue," Tim noted when Kon squeaked and fell with the weight.

"You caught me off guard." As if to reclaim his manliness, Kon grabbed Tim like a bride instead of the usual way and flew them fast over the smoggy Gotham sky. "So, Clark's ordering pizza, I think, and I have homework. But after that I swear we can play video games the rest of the evening."

"Sounds good."

It was. Clark was a nice man. He welcomed Tim like any older brother would, telling a few embarrassing stories where he could. For the most part of the night he mainly just stayed back and let Tim hang out with Kon.

It was weird in the Kent's apartment. It was weird being in Metropolis at all. He had forgotten how bright the whole city was, even in his day, and it had only gotten brighter now neon lights lit up most of the sidewalks. There were no gas lamps or low lights, which took a bit of getting used to, and everything Clark owned seemed to have the minimum requirements of being either bright or patterned. Much different to the manor. Even more so because they had windows, actual windows that weren't boarded up. He spent a while as Kon set up the games system just staring out at the lights, remembering what the view from his own room used to look like. He hadn't realised how much he'd adjusted over the years to being what he was. How little he yearned for the bark of Ace or the soft scuffing of Alfred the cat. Of course, just remembering those two had his stomach roiling, forcing him to turn away and focus on Kon swearing Tim was going to have the time of his life.

"You okay?" Kon asked when he came over.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Kon shrugged, looking him over for a bit, "You just seem a little down." He left it at that, not asking what was wrong. He was starting to like that about Kon.

"I'm just thinking about my dog," Tim confessed midway through their third game of Mario Kart, the words enough for Kon to forfeit his lead.

"Tim," Kon accused, but listened attentively when Tim told him the abbreviated version of Ace's untimely death. Abbreviated being that the dog had been mauled by a rogue animal one night. The truth being that one night too many without blood had Steph diving for the nearest living thing. She had been distraught when she came back to herself, not talking to any of them for weeks. It took Bruce forcing her to get her act together for any semblance of normality to come back to the manor. Tim sometimes heard her play with one of Ace's squeaky toys, the others forgiving her but Tim knowing she would always think of herself as the girl who'd killed the family dog. "That's rough. I have a dog myself. I can't imagine what I would do if something happened to him."

Krypto was at the Kent farm, protecting the older Kent's and generally being the best dog ever- Kon's words- when he went to see him on weekends.

It was nine when the doorbell went. Tim didn't even have to listen to the conversation to know it was Jason. "Is he mad?"

"What do you think?"

Tim thought Bruce wasn't mad but he was probably worried as hell. Even if he didn't ask for permission to go to Metropolis, that didn't mean Bruce wasn't sitting at home, his mind going over fifty different scenarios that all ended with Tim being dust.

"Why'd he send you?" He asked as they got to the roof. He being Dick now, since it was his older brother that was meant to come get him.

"Because," Jason drawled. Which, in translation meant Dick was busy with something at the manor. Judging by the recent success in Tim's practice birthday cakes it had to be decorations now they were working on.

They changed just as the door clanged shut, Jason's wider wings giving him a good head start on Tim. They made it a sort of race home, Tim sensing how elated Jason was to be out, but also smelling a little anxiety when he caught up. He supposed, out of all of them Jason was the one with the least control. He'd faltered more than once, and had been more than glad when Bruce told them they were going to go into hiding. Tim thought, since Jason was the only one declared legally dead, that he was glad he wasn't the only one hiding in the shadows anymore.

When they got back Dick was in the cave shouting some kind of orders to make this or that a different shape. Decorations then. Jason gave him a pointed nudge to the upper levels before he too went down to help the chaos.

Bruce was in his room when Tim went searching. "They kick you out too?" Tim asked as he swiped the book out of his hands and settled comfortably in its place.

"Apparently my skills as a craftsman need work. Never mind I've created more than half the things they use on a day to day basis."

Tim grinned, reading out loud the passage Bruce pointed out.

He hadn't expected this. When Alfred died Tim thought Bruce would grow even more emotionally constipated and withdraw away from all of them. Yet, whether as a dying wish or just Bruce not having anything left to do, he didn't. Instead, he doted on them. At the beginning he would patch them up and pack their utility belts. Then at the end of Batman's career he started doing things they were too scared to go outside to do. He boarded up the windows so they didn't have to sleep in the cave, or coffins when Jason showed more than a little worrying behaviour when he was given his own. He got them blood, so they wouldn't chance hurting someone if they went out. He made games they could play every night so they wouldn't get bored, and coddled them like kids if they came to him with a nightmare. Dick was more to blame for that last one. They used to go to him when they had bad dreams, but sometime after their reclusion he'd started bringing both himself and whoever had come to him to Bruce's room, telling Bruce he had one more case to solve as he prompted them to tell their bad dreams.

He could've been overcompensating for Alfred's absence. Either way, Tim was thankful for it. It felt like having a parent around, and no matter how old Tim got, it was nice to think there was still someone he could consider a parent around.

Bruce, naturally, didn't let Tim out of his sight the next night. Tm didn't mind, he hadn't been spending much time around the manor lately, and despite how much he liked to complain about his siblings it was fun hanging around with them. The next night however, Kon invited him back over to Metropolis, and Tim, needing to see those bright lights again, let himself be whisked away.

Clark was just as nice as before, if a little surprised at Tim being there. He left them alone again when the games came out, doing some work over at the counter that Tim peeked at when he went to get Kon a drink. Some guy named Lex Luthor was making the papers for all the wrong reasons. It seemed while Gotham had cleaned itself up that couldn't be said for the rest of the world.

Jason came for him at eleven this time, an extra two hours that Kon filled with jokes and anecdotes about his day at school. Tim was reluctant to leave, the why plaguing him the whole way home.

It could be because he was the first person Tim had talked to in decades. It could be because he was a super hero, and somewhere deep down Tim yearned for that life again. Or, it could be because Kon was a nice guy and Tim actually enjoyed himself around him. It wasn't often that he got to meet someone so earnestly honest. Sure, he covered it in sarcasm, but his innocence about everything was intoxicating. If he was angry, he'd say so, happy, he'd show it. After a lifetime of figuring out someone's motives Kon was a breath of fresh air.

"I was thinking," Tim said, finding Bruce again, this time not so subtly hiding decorations that Damian was handing over to him in the ballroom. "My birthday's coming up, and I know I've already asked for my present but I was wondering if I could ask someone around. To celebrate. With me."

"That Super boy?" Bruce guessed.

"Please? It's not like he's going to get hurt. His skin's invulnerable after all."

Surprisingly, Bruce didn't put up a fight. "Okay," He said, Tim left feeling like he'd entered some other dimension. "But only if he brings Superman."

"Done." That was far too easy.

Tim wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth however as he ran to his room, pulled out his phone and asked Kon over. "Oh, and it's fancy dress," He finished, knowing that much from Dick not so subtly stealing his suit from under his bed. "You don't have to dress up-"

"No, I will," Kon hurried. "And I'll get Clark to come. Swear."

Tim didn't really believe him until he saw it happen. "You look good," Tim said, meaning it too. It was a weird steampunk take on the Super suit. Very interesting.

"You look awesome," Kon countered.

Tim grinned, dragging him to look at the games console Bruce had gotten them a few weeks ago. It was Jason's idea for them all to be in fancy dress. The morbid boy that he was decided that they all had to come in what they died in. Tim, because the bastard knew he died outside of uniform, had to put on that stupid purple suit he'd been tortured in. There were still bad memories lingering about it, but since everyone was just as conflicted about their own outfits- save Jason who was loving being back in the Robin suit- Tim guessed it wasn't so bad.

Kon, naturally, loved Tim's games console. He was determined to beat him at any game Tim had, even the new one he had brought over specially. "Can't believe you live here," Kon said as it neared eleven. "This is like the ultimate rich boy house."

"It's Bruce's. Mine's across the street." That had Kon pausing the game.

"What?"

"Bruce adopted me, but technically I'm still a Drake. My parent's manor's about a ten minute walk in that direction." He knew because he'd walked it countless times during his Robin days. He knew Bruce had never sold it, not matter how many times over the years Tim had screamed at him to do so. Family was family, and even if he'd never seen his parents all that much he was still their son, and that was still his home.

"Anything cool there?"

Tim shook his head. "Just mothballs and old furniture."

Sensing Tim didn't want to talk about it Kon changed the subject. "Your brothers seem cool."

"They are." Even cooler when Tim told Kon Dick used to be in the circus. After that, and especially once Clark told Kon he could stay the night, the teen basically begged Tim to get Dick to do a couple cool tricks for him.

They spent an hour flipping over the house, Dick laughing like a kid as he pushed Kon all over the place. "Reminds me of when I tried to teach you Timmy," He grinned, watching Kon fall flat on his face again. Thankfully, the floor didn't dent.

"I got better," Tim pouted, proving it by executing the move, well, not perfectly, but pretty spectacularly all the same.

"Awesome," Kon moaned as they retreated back to his room. "Like seriously, I thought I was coming to this weird backwards house. But wow. This is so much better."

They were interrupted a few times in the night by Steph coming to check out the new meat in the house. She spent a good ten minutes flirting shamelessly with Kon, who gave back as good as he got. Tim didn't know why it annoyed him so much to listen to them. Maybe because it was his birthday. Or that she had never been like that with him when they dated briefly. He didn't even know she could come up with lines like the one she was saying considering the time she was born, yet there she was, asking Kon if they raised cocks on his farm.

"Okay," He said, when that line came out, "I think it's time for you to go help Dick with my cake." He practically pushed her out when she tried to get a last look at Kon.

"Your sister's hot," Kon said when Tim joined him in front of the console again.

"We used to date," He didn't know why his brain thought that was relevant.

"Didn't know you had an incest kink," Kon grinned.

"She wasn't my sister at the time," Tim explained, calming now Steph was well away from his room. "Besides, if I'm going to have an incest kink for any of my siblings it's going to be Dick." He heard the snort from downstairs, the 'thanks Timmy,' making it so hard not to roll his eyes.

"Really?" Kon asked. "Would've thought Damian-"

"Don't even finish that thought," Tim warned, knowing the others were listening intently. He was doing Damian a favour anyway, his little brother didn't need the endless teasing that would come from this. It wasn't like the idea of Kon liking Damian sent his skin crawling at all.

Kon held up his hands in mock surrender, neither of them going easy on the other in their next round of multiplayer. Dick was the next to throw his head through, Tim wanting to physically punch his brother when he realised mentioning Dick was the most desirable out of his brothers might not have done him any favours. He'd changed out of his fancy dress, and was now in the tightest shirt- he was sure it was one of his- Tim had ever seen. Of course, the pants he wore had to be the ones that framed his ass as well. They just had to, and Tim didn't put it past Dick to get one of the others to help him with his hair since there was no way he could have gotten it like that on his own. "Cake's ready Timmy."

Of course it was.

Jason had outdone himself with the cake. It was literally perfect, right down to the tangy aftertaste. Tim was half tempted to take it all upstairs and pig out on his own, but from the looks of things the others wanted to do that as well.

"What kind of cake was that?" Kon asked when they were safe in Tim's room again.

"You had some?"

Kon nodded, "Why?"

He doubted telling Kon it was made from human blood would go over well. Eventually he just went with the truth, or half truth and told Kon it was made of animal blood. "It's a rich people thing," He said, which was enough of an explanation for Kon.

"Fair enough."

Bruce poked his head in after that, reminding Kon that he wasn't to go to the rest of the manor because it was 'unstable.' Tim wasn't really expecting the 'hot dad' talk after that but this night seemed to be throwing everything at him so what the hell. He suffered through it, arguing that Bruce was quite hot, or Tim had thought so when he'd first hit puberty. Before spending almost sixty years with the man of course.

By the time the sun was coming up he'd had both fun and frustration. A combination that definitely put this as a birthday he wasn't going to forget anytime soon.

He yawned, missing a turn he normally wouldn't as his body prepared to shut down. "We should probably go to sleep."

The game was paused, then off, Tim not sure whether he'd dozed through the turning off procedure or if Kon had used his super speed. "This was a fun night." Tim hummed agreement, having thought enough to crawl onto his mattress. "You know, Wonder Girl-"

"Cassandra."

Kon laughed, "Cassie, she said since it's your birthday I have to give you a birthday kiss. Apparently it's tradition or something."

"I guess." He yawned again, hoping his fangs weren't poking through. They did sometimes when he didn't have the thought to keep them in check.

Just as his mouth closed Kon was on him, a brush of mouths that grew slightly more bolder before breaking off. "Happy Birthday Tim."

Maybe it was jealousy that had him mad at his siblings he thought before his mind shut off for the day.

Tim woke up to persistent knocking on his door. He was snug, something warm wrapped around him that soon became Kon as he untangled himself. Clark was waiting on the other side of his door, Tim remembering him saying he would pick Kon up. He let the teen go, if only because Clark bought him a new shirt in exchange.

It was a Flash shirt, the superhero Tim spent the night looking up as Bruce started preparing for the next big event of the month, Halloween. If there was one thing this family loved and hated it was Halloween. It brought back bad memories of long nights looking and waiting for something terrible to happen. It also brought to mind happier times of after those villains were dealt with. Of games played long into the night and the epitome of hide and seek that was made even more fun with their powers.

Tim was buzzing for it. Even more so when, on the night in question, two Supers decided to drop by.

"I asked them to," Bruce muttered, stepping past Tim to greet Clark.

Huh. Something was up there. But, Tim didn't have the patience for it. Not tonight. It was Halloween after all.

The games were much more fun now they had to tone down their powers. Without cheating, Tim thought for sure the Supers would have the upper hand. Yet, Bruce did train the best, since they trumped Clark and Kon in almost any game they played. When midnight came, Tim had a moment to grab Kon's hand before the two of them shouted "Not it," and ran deep into the manor.

"We have to be quiet," Tim muttered when they found a hidden passageway to cramp into. "You wouldn't think it but my brothers have really good hearing."

Kon laughed, probably thinking about their hearing compared to his own before quieting down like Tim told him to. At least until he grew bored. After that, it wasn't so much talking as it was testing the waters. He made his intentions clear, leaning into Tim's space, nosing slightly at his jaw and giving him ample time to push him away. Yet, Tim would be kidding himself if he hadn't been thinking about the brief birthday kiss he'd gotten from Kon. He hadn't had anyone for years. Not like that, and while ordinarily he would be thinking of countless reasons they shouldn't be together, mostly because his brain was supplying convenient. The other was arguing that he genuinely liked Kon. He liked the way he would moan about his day. How he was kind. How he literally lit up Tim's night when they saw each other. He liked that Kon was a bit brash sometimes, and didn't always think before he spoke. He even liked the fact he was going to make Tim lose this game of hide and seek.

He just liked him, and right now, that was good enough for him. He'd work out the rest of the complications later. After Kon had given him a proper first kiss.


End file.
